


Protect, Defend, Avenge

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve Rogers有两个目标：让九头蛇恢复昔日荣光，还有，更重要的是，要让Tony安全、快乐，并且在他的身边。





	Protect, Defend, Avenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protect, Defend, Avenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801959) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Steve走进他的起居室，浑身忽然打起一阵奇怪的哆嗦；有那么一秒钟，世界好像是倒转过来的，影子在灯光本应该在的地方。这感觉刚开始就已经结束了，而他让自己保持非常镇定，试着去评估有没有危险。公寓里看上去很安静，他的素描散落在咖啡桌上，旁边是一台平板电脑，电视机是漆黑而寂静。

所有的事物都与他记忆里的无差，但有什么 _ _不对劲。__

他吸进一口气，往两侧拉伸他的手臂，从肩膀到指尖，逐步地将肌肉绷紧又放松。他皱起眉头。某种东西不对头。他把手抬到眼前，它们看上去、摸起来都跟往常一样，然而……他有些眩晕。他记得——他记得自己 _ _变老了，__ 很无助。在Tony的仁慈之下。他记得自己穿着一件Tony亲自制造的战甲，跟Tony决一死战。Tony总是那么擅长计划自己的毁灭。但现在Steve在家里，他的身体是那么的强壮和年轻；他的思维很敏锐，也许比不上Tony的，但这足够了。

这就像是Steve来到了生命的尽头，然后再次醒来。他不确定发生了什么。

他记得很多事。他一生当中所有的欢乐和痛苦。他记得的大多数都是Tony。Tony给了他一个家——然后Tony把这个家夺走了：Tony给他洗了脑。

他的指甲深陷掌心。他应该把这留在过去的，那里才是归属。他们已经为此自相残杀过，不是吗？当时世界正在毁灭。

可是，Steve现在站在了这里。

就像是战斗开始的那天，世界一夜之间就改变了的时候，Steve都没能注意到，除了这一次，他察觉到了什么，一种很恼人、很痒的感觉。

他再次想起Tony——有时候，他会认为，他的一生都在围绕着Tony，而且，一般来说，他并不介意。Tony…… _ _很重要，__ 他可以承认到这个程度。（比那更多，但是Steve很害怕去那样想，因为 _ _如果Tony并不是那样想呢？__ 或者，更糟糕的， _ _如果他是这么想呢？__ 他们在作为朋友的时候就已经去毁掉对方了，关系 _ _更进一步__ 的时候，他们又会怎么做？）

Tony在三栖母舰上层对他温柔地微笑，和他一起重建复仇者。

Tony说出了Steve对自己的想法： _ _在你身边的时候，我都不像平时一样擅长任何事。__

也许那是错的。也许Tony应该在这里，和Steve一起。

Tony——Tony找到埋在寒冰里的他。

__寒冰。_ _

寒冰，他能存活是因为血清……寒冰，那是一场意外，不是……

__“我们在输掉战争，Roger先生，”红骷髅说道，“但你是我们完美的特工。你会先去隐藏起来，当我们需要你的时候，你会回来的。”_ _

__Steve把飞机坠毁在北极，他相信血清能救他，他希望自己能为了九头蛇的伟大目标而回来。_ _

Steve揉了揉眼睛。 _ _那__ 曾是错的。 _ _好几年来，__ 他都不知道自己是谁。幸运的是，他现在知道了。

他挺直身躯。Steve抬起头的时候，红骷髅正坐在沙发上。他的头脑里有什么在散发着蓝色的光芒——Steve眨了眨眼，光芒就不见了。

“最高领导人，”Steve说道，然后跪了下来。已经好了，他想；他醒来之后的全部记忆看来都是真的。他交了朋友，成为了复仇者。他曾跟九头蛇战斗，也跟红骷髅干过架。

这是完美地伪装，全部都是。最好的伪装总是连自己都不知道的那个。除了……

Steve现在不会停下跟红骷髅的战斗，他会做得更好，但他记忆当中，所对抗的九头蛇并不是 _ _他的__ 九头蛇。它堕落了，而Steve知道这是红骷髅的错。

“欢迎回来，Rogers先生。”红骷髅说道，“目前，我希望你能继续你正在做的事，就像什么都没改变过一样，”他说，“我有计划，需要时间去调动。当我需要你的时候，我会回来找你的。”

Steve低下头。“很好，最高领导人。”他说。

他没有站起来，直到红骷髅离开了，然后他走到窗边，打开窗户，倾身探出去。

他看着Stark大厦。

他从冰封之后的记忆都是真的，连同他对Tony的感情。

冷淡、几乎像是诊断般回顾他们之间所有的交流——Steve敢说Tony爱上了他。事实上，这解释了很多事情。

他 _ _想要__ 采取行动，然后他立刻谴责了自己的这个想法。那不重要，但是……如果能够说服Tony去加入他……他是个天才工程师和很棒的战略家，和Steve一起，他能够让这个世界变得更好。

Steve笑了，那样的话会很不错。

*

他去了复仇者的会议。他不会在队伍里——他知道Sam靠自己挣得这个位置，而且还没到时候去毁掉他。毕竟，Steve应该表现得跟平常一样。

Tony在看见Steve的时候脸色发白，但是他在孩子们缓慢地进来时让自己振作起来。跟少年复仇者们一起，他们应该已经得到教训了，Steve想道，但在漫威女士、新星、和蜘蛛侠坐下并睁大眼睛注视着钢铁侠和两个美国队长时保持安静。

“Steve？”Tony问道，听上去很不确定，“你说过——但是如果你想留下来的话，我可以辞职，这不是——”

Tony显然没有看见孩子们眼里的恐惧，Steve沉思着，摇了摇头。“不，Tony，你是他们能拥有的最好的领袖。我来是出于好奇，队伍的第一次会议总是另一回事。”

Sam看着他。“是啊，你改变主意，想要加入了？”

“不，你更加适合，”Steve说道，“我只是想，我来看看应该没问题。而且……我想要见Tony。我们能聊聊吗，在你完事之后？”他看着Tony，并且充满希望地笑着。

Tony看上去很不安，但是他点头：“当然，Cap，只要是你，总是可以。”

“谢谢你。”Steve说道，然后让他们继续会议。

他甚至都不需要假装自己很不耐心地想要跟Tony谈话。他知道，也许他应该生气——而在他的内心身处，他的确很生气，因为他们的友谊 _ _曾经是__ 真的，所有的伤痛也是，还有一个接一个的背叛。

那并没有改变Steve非常想念Tony的事实。他应该采取行动，没错，如果他得装作正常的话。

当复仇者们开始从房间里走出来，已经过去了两个小时又四分钟，而且终于有人站到了Steve面前，但并不是Tony。

“什么了，Sam？”

Sam捏了捏他的手臂，Steve强迫自己不要紧绷起来。

“见到你真好，”Sam说道，“但我还是得说这个：我不知道你想要从Tony那里得到什么——他认为你恨他。他可能是对的。你可能有原因，但你真的不必去给他更多的伤害。”

Steve几乎要为此发笑。他看向Sam：“我不是来伤害他的，”他说，“恰恰相反。”

Sam看着他更久了——Steve得在他身上多放些注意力——但是他点了点头，然后跟着他的新队伍离开。

Steve不必假装他很紧张。他 _ _是__ 很紧张，但是他让自己走进Tony还在里面的那间会议室。

复仇者的标记在墙上，它本应带来希望，但是Tony自己却弯起身子撑在大腿上，看上去苍白又疲惫。Steve感到一阵担忧。

“Tony。”他轻声说道。

Tony几乎跳了起来，他深吸一口气，注视着Steve。“Yeah？”

“你还好吗？”Steve问道。

“我很哈——”Tony开始撒谎，很显然，然后看向Steve，“你为什么要在乎，Steve？你不必去假装，我清楚知道自己对你做了什么。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，但是我也知道 _ _我很抱歉__ 并不能减轻什么。我知道我摧毁了我们的友谊。”

Steve朝他走近：“让我来做决定，好吗？”

Tony看着他，眼睛挣得更大了。“你是什么意思？”他问道。

Steve叹了口气，他跪在Tony旁边，这样他们就能平视对方了。“我们都记得发生过的事，”他说，Tony畏缩了一下，但是没有否认。Steve移开视线，“听着，Tony，这是一个新的世界，不是吗？”

“貌似是。”Tony承认道，“或者——好吧，Reed不知所踪，但现在看来入侵从未发生，对吗？一般群众都不记得，只有英雄们被涉及。”他喷出一阵笑声，“什么都不记得的话，我会更开心。”

“不行，”Steve尖锐地打断了他，“你已经这么做过一次了，Tony，我不会让你在做一遍的。”

“我不得不——”

“不行。”Steve插话。他之前已经听过所有的借口了。 _ _我不得不，去保证超级英雄注册法案数据库的安全。我不得不，去从Norman Osborn手里拯救我们所有人。没有别的选择，我必须去做。如果有别的方法的话我是不会这么做的。__ 胡扯，每一个都是。“拜托，Tony，告诉我，这不过又是一场精心策划的自杀。你接受不了我的死亡，而且你找到了完美的借口。”

Tony注视着他。他站了起来，走到一边，知道他的背部靠在墙上，仍然睁大着眼睛，就像是他不敢相信Steve会那样说。

“而且对我来说，”Steve说道，“我的记忆曾在违背我意志的情况下被窃取，我挺高兴自己能够 _ _记得__ 这么一次。”

Tony在颤抖，一部分的Steve想要道歉并去拥抱他。愚蠢的本能。

“你想要什么，Steve？”Tony说道，听上去已经在泪崩的边缘。

那样的话，是时候去让他更加混乱了。

“我很抱歉，”Steve说道，“我全都说错了。”他看向一边，“我——我今天回到家，然后我想起了所有的事——入侵，还有之前的所有事。”那并不是谎言，“还有，Tony，我们在一起经历过这么多，我很受伤，是的，但是我知道你也是。而且……我想你，Tony。”

“我在产生幻觉。”Tony虚弱地说道。Steve抚摸上他的脸颊。

“我在这里，”他说道，“我很想你。我想念和你成为朋友的时候。这就是我想要说道，Tony。我们从不可能的事件中存活了下来，而且——我不能永远对你生气，我不想这样。我们能从新开始吗？”

Tony仍然像是看见幽灵一般注视着Steve。“你想要再次和我成为朋友。”Tony重复道。

“是的。”Steve坚定地说。

“我—— _ _这怎么能，__ 我背叛过你这么多次。”

“而且我记得！”Steve怒吼，他快速地呼吸着。（ _ _情感都是真的，__ 他记得，而且这是那么的痛。）“我记得，”他重复道，“但我不想要让这个影响我们的未来，Tony。我们被给予了第二次机会。你是个未来学家，告诉我，当我们知道地更多，我们这一次还是会失败。”这些词像是要让他烧起来，如同它们是那么的真诚，在 _ _不应该__ 的时候。

Tony咬着他的下唇，然后笔直看向Steve。“我是个未来学家，”他同意道，“而在我看见的每一个未来，你都在，但并不总是和我一起。”

“我在这里说，我想要和你一起。”Steve说道。

Tony朝Steve走去。“天啊，Steve，为了再次成为你的朋友，我愿意去做任何事。”

“我只是在请求一个肯定。”Steve开玩笑道。

“是的，”Tony说道，“我想。”

Steve对他微笑，他感觉到的喜悦也是真的。“谢谢你。”他呢喃道，然后Tony把手臂环过他，把他抱得紧紧地，Steve也抱了回去。

Tony在他怀里的感觉刚好，也许，也许Steve应该试着让他们以不同的方式在一起……但是不行。如果Tony并不是真的爱他呢？如果Steve _ _能够__ 像那样拉开他们的距离呢？在九头蛇崛起的时候，失去他可能说服Tony加入他的每一个机会？仅根据他旧的记忆，他可能会对Tony作出错误的评价。

Steve不想要失去他。

“我了解你，”Steve在Tony耳边低语，仍然抱着他，“你会回家，然后说服自己，是你误解了我，这不可能发生。所以我现在告诉你，Tony，你是我有过的最好的朋友，我想要一直保持下去。”

Tony喷出一阵笑声。“那我会告诉自己这是一场梦。”他说道，但还在微笑，“所以，一起回去吃午餐？”

“听起来很棒。”Steve说道，终于把他放开。

*

把他的记忆——他 _ _假的__ 记忆——跟他所知是真的东西调和在一起是一件很简单、同时又极其困难的一件事。

看着他的队伍，不难想到， _ _目标。__

但是Tony，噢，Steve停止思考， _ _朋友，更甚。__ 这让Tony成为他们之中最危险的一号人物，除了——Steve不能强使自己去为此做任何事。Tony仍然是 _ _他的家。__ 而且有时候，仅仅是有时候，Steve感觉，对他来说这比其他任何事、比 _ _九头蛇__ 都要真实。

他应该去上报这个问题，但他知道有什么会随之而来：一个快速的命令： _ _杀掉Tony Stark。__

Steve不想把自己放到一个他 _ _不得不__ 去这么做的境地，因为他害怕自己下不了手。他不能分心和拥有弱点。

除了Tony。Tony等同于他的一切。

*

Steve的手机在凌晨3点的时候响了起来，将他从深度睡眠中唤醒。他看了看来电显示，然后看到了 _ _铁壳脑袋。__ Tony的照片在显示在屏幕上，这是上周他们出去吃汉堡的时候才拍的，Tony笑着对Steve说什么要更新他的手机。

他接听了电话：“一切都好吗？”

“噢。”之后Tony陷入了安静？Steve开始担心。

“Tony？你受伤了吗？怎么了？”

“我很抱歉。”Tony说道，听上去并不像是受伤，反而是很兴奋，即使现在已经被压制住了。“我——好吧，我忘记现在几点了，而且我想要告诉你，然后——我把你吵醒了，是不是？我很 _ _抱歉，__ Steve。”

Steve现在已经清醒了，而且他值得自己今天是不会回去睡觉了。“没关系，”他跟Tony说，“你不妨告诉我，是什么让你如此兴奋。”

一阵停顿。“实际上，”Tony说道，“我想要展示给你看。”

“展示给我看。”Steve冷冰冰地重复道。

“我有一个——”

“我现在过来。”Steve在Tony能把话说完之前打断道。逻辑上来说，他知道，只有一样东西能让Tony如此花费心思以至于忘记查看时间，而且他听起来是那么的高兴和无忧无虑——那一定是一套新的战甲。

能知道它的参数会是一件好事，Steve想；而且Tony会是微笑着，可能穿着一件紧身背心，双眼发光地谈论着它——好吧，那不重要。

“现在是凌晨3点。”Tony反驳道。

“是的，”Steve说道，“道路通畅。给我十分钟。”他在Tony能再开口说话之前挂断了的电话，然后起身换衣服。他决定穿平民的服装——Tony喊的是 _ _Steve__ ，不是 _ _Cap——__ 还是把盾牌带上了，然后骑上摩托车。他想念旧的盾牌，但他现在并不能把它从Sam的手里夺走。至少这个全息投影的能够绑在手腕上；这也更容易融入人群。

复仇者大厦并不是很远，Steve也记得该怎么去；已经过去很多年了，经历过无数的争吵和更多的战斗，大厦曾被摧毁，并一直、 _ _总是会__ 重建。

Tony目前的公司名称简直不能更适合。没有复原能力的他则什么都不是。

Tony曾经给他看过大厦的蓝图，所有的安全码，Steve知道，如果他需要打倒复仇者的话，他能做到。他有通往Tony所有的造物的钥匙。 _ _战略的优势。__

他加快速度，在这个点并没有人会在乎，然后他在十分钟之内就抵达了大厦。他在底层的停车场输入密码，然后大门就打开了。这可能也提醒了Tony他的存在——不过，Steve又没有躲藏起来。

这一回。

Steve把摩托车停泊好，然后朝电梯走去，再次输入他的密码。电梯在他没有选楼层的时候就动了，接着他咯咯笑了，心情愉悦。Tony不再拥有绝境，但是他永远不会改变。

电梯门打开，Steve走出去，来到Tony工作室的门前。他抬起手想要再一次输入密码，但这一次门在他的手靠近的时候就打开了。

“你真的来了。”Tony说道，他既惊讶又兴奋。他正坐在旋转椅上，如果Steve了解他的话，Tony片刻之前才刚刚在上面打转，为新的发现感到非常快乐。

“嘿，你显然想让给我展示些东西。”Steve说道，微笑着，“我不能感到好奇吗？”

“在凌晨3点？”Tony摇了摇头，“我还以为你会对我大吼大叫呢。”

Steve的表情变得严肃：“永远不会，Tony。”

Tony站了起来，但是Steve只是朝他走得更近，直到他能够把手放到Tony的肩膀上，迫使他直视自己的双眼。“我告诉过你，”Steve轻声说道，“我想要和你做朋友。我知道我伤害过你——我保证， _ _不会有下一次。__ ”

Tony快速地眨了眨眼，所以几秒钟过后，Steve把他放开，然后转过身去。他能看见Tony抬起双手捂脸一小会儿，让自己镇静下来。

“这是不可能的，”Tony说道，“但是我相信你。”

他朝Steve转了回去，双眼看上去泛红了，带着满脸笑意。

“所以，”Steve说，“你会给我展示你的战甲吗？”

Tony撅起嘴：“你是怎么知道的？”

这并不是一个很认真的问题，但Steve还是回答了：“还有什么别的东西能让你如此兴奋吗？”

Tony侧了侧脑袋。“这倒没错。不过，”他露出调皮的笑容，“我的确有一个关于你的新盾牌的项目，为你做这个，看看我有多兴奋。”

Steve快速地思考着。Tony Stark是这个世上最好的武器制造者。他说那已经成为了过去，但是他一直在为他的朋友们制造武器。他也是个杰出的工程师。但从Tony那里得到任何先进的盾牌，都意味着Tony会从里到外都了解这件产品。不过，这样不像是他的战甲，即使Tony在他的工作室里能够在几秒钟内拆开盾牌，在战场上他并不会有机会这么做。

而且，反正他们并不会互相争斗。Steve会确保，这一次，会是他们一起对抗这个世界。

Steve对Tony露出灿烂的笑容。“好吧，”他说，“提早了的圣诞礼物？我收下了。”

Tony大笑：“是啊，下个星期应该就准备好了。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”Steve感激地说道，“你知道我喜欢你的作品。”

“那要是真的话，你就让我给你制造一套战甲，Steve。”Tony撅起嘴，然后再次露出笑容，“拜托， _ _我的战甲，__ 它是一件艺术品，Steve。”

“它们都是。”Steve赞同，因为Tony既是一个技术天才，也是一个很棒的设计师。

Tony用手抓住了Steve的手腕，拉着他穿过工作室，直到另一扇有密码键板的门前。Tony对着它翻了个白眼。“Tony Stark。”他说道。

门打开了，与此同时一个声音不知道从哪里传来：“好的，boss，但是你告诉过我在安全方面要坚持。”

“我知道，Friday，我只是很兴奋。”Tony拉着身后的Steve，然后Steve终于看见一个——全息投影？这是一个女人，浑身粉色并且可透视。

“Steve，这是Friday，她是我的人工智能。”

“而我不能得到一个介绍？”Friday撅着嘴问道。Steve想知道她会不会对他造成威胁。

“你已经知道Steve是谁了，”Tony说，“我跟你说过了。”

“你的礼貌很糟糕，boss。”Friday说道，然后消失不见了。

Tony对Steve笑道：“别担心，她爱我，好吧，象征性地，她是我编写出来的……所以她可能讨厌我，但不管怎样——”

“别再说得跟我是奥创似的，”Friday说道，忽然从Tony旁边冒出来，“我的主要目的是去照顾你。”她再次消失了。

Steve眨了眨眼。“好吧，Tony，我不会去问你知不知道自己在做什么……”

“因为你很肯定我不知道？”Tony问道，“她只能够像那样在我的工作室出现，和我一起，而且，嗯。”Tony忽然移开视线，看上去很腼腆。

“而且？”Steve问道，抬起眼眉。

“而且我可能在编码里让她能够信任你，好吧，”Tony说，“我——你总是能够获得我的安全码，Steve。”

Steve无言以对。“我们之间战斗过。”他小心翼翼地说道。

“是的，”Tony说，“但是我相信你会做正确的事。尤其是在红骷髅的那场灾难之后，还有——转化——还有——”

Steve皱眉。红骷髅的计划并不愚蠢，但是他显然不知道他想要转化的那些人的特征。Tony Stark永远都不可能被控制。

然后这击中了他，Tony需要听的话。“这不是你的错。”Steve和善地说道，“绝境不是——它已经不在了，对吧？”

“你当我是谁？”Tony打断了他，“绝境全部都清除了，所有的项目笔记，所有的样本。我 _ _永远不会__ 再那么做了。Maya是对的。”

Steve触碰他的肩膀让他平静下来。Tony总是那种触觉型的，比起言语，他更擅长对身体接触作出反应。“就像我所说的，”Steve继续说道，“不是你的错，那不是，酗酒也不是。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为如果这是你的错，你现在还会酗酒。”Steve轻声说道，没有从Tony身边离开，让他待在自己身旁。

“好吧，”Tony说道，他直起身来，然后微笑，笑容假得让人痛心，“你是对的。让我们——我其实叫你来是因为我很 _ _开心，__ 不是因为我想要崩溃然后为我以前的错误哭泣——”

他脸色苍白，眼睛下方有着黑影。他说话的速度太快了，而且他现在是过度的情绪化。Steve想要去问他到底有多久没睡觉，他想要让他躺下，去休息——但这不重要。现在，他需要知道关于战甲的信息。

“没事的，Tony。”Steve说道，“我明白。所以，战甲呢？”

Tony大笑。“如果我没那么了解你，我会觉得你比我还激动呢。”他说道。

“可能吧。”Steve说，“毕竟，我是为你感到兴奋。”

有那么一会儿，Tony的表情柔和得让人不敢相信。然后他点了点头，走到墙边，把他的手按在上面几秒钟。然后他站开几步，墙壁打开了，展现出里面的战甲。

Steve想都没想就往前走去。战甲很 _ _漂亮__ ，他觉得这就是Tony的设计里面他最喜欢的了。线条很流畅，然后又很强壮；他喜欢给战甲提供能源的反应堆的形状。头盔 _ _很有__ Tony的风格，像是一位骑士，而Steve对着自己微笑。这是一套好战甲，Tony感到自豪是正确的。

然后，战甲解体了。

Steve的烦恼仅持续了一秒钟，在他注意到之前它立刻就重新组合了起来，这回是覆盖着Tony，而后者在大笑，看着像是，世界上最好的事情就是穿上金属战甲。

“她是不是很棒？”Tony最终问道，他的面甲没有合上。

“我喜欢这设计。”Steve说道，“它很漂亮，Tony。”

Tony点头。“是啊，我已经在想类似的设计很长一段时间了。”他的表情严肃起来，“好吧，我们先把这件事情搞定。你还记得用在我的战甲上的你的密码吗？”

Steve严肃地点点头。

“密码在这战甲上能用。Friday可以控制战甲，但是你的覆盖指令对她也有用。”

“希望我用不上吧。”Steve说道。

“小心驶得万年船，Cap。”Tony说道，“不久前红骷髅才精神控制过我一回。”

Steve越来越觉得那是个很糟糕的策略。还有，Tony是 _ _他的。__

“好吧，”Steve说道，“回到优点上，Tony。拜托，炫耀一下，告诉我你能做什么。”

Tony灿烂地笑着。“ _ _所有事，__ ”他说，然后战甲在他身上改变形态。接着Steve不得不眨眼，因为他正在看着Tony的经典的战甲，Tony穿了很多年的那一套。

“很酷对吧？”Tony问道，然后战甲再次改变形状，他现在正穿着绝境的那一套。他低头看着自己并畏缩了一下：“好吧，也许不要 _ _这__ 一套。”又改变了一次，一阵色彩的爆发，Tony身着在斯克鲁入侵之后的那套战甲里。

“你说过没有绝境的。”Steve再次问道，因为这看上去很像，而他得确认下来。

Tony叹了口气，他的战甲再次自行改变形状，回到最初的模样。“我告诉过你，Steve，这跟绝境无关，跟我从过去的错误中 _ _学习__ 有很大关系。血边装甲跟我的身体太过紧密，那很危险。组合式战甲仅仅是个蠢主意，我不知道自己在想些什么，我又不能在战斗中途换装。这一套集齐了所有的长处，而且没有缺点。”

Steve点头。他可以逼迫Tony说出细节，而且他值得Tony会告诉他的。但Steve知道自己一个字都理解不了，而他绝对可以记住所有的内容，然后转述给九头蛇的科学家听——这是 _ _Tony__ 。没有别人能值得拥有他的战甲。

反正Steve也有他所有的密码。

“所以它能保证你的安全。”Steve说道。

“它能帮我保证我们正在对抗的敌人的安全，Steve。”Tony说。

“照我来看，那会是你。”Steve懒洋洋地说道。

“真有趣。”Tony说，“我觉得会是 _ _你__ 。而我喜欢这套战甲。”

“我会嫉妒的。”Steve说。

Tony发出一声鼻息。“你才不会，我知道你在跟盾牌一起睡觉。”

这是熟悉的戏谑，Steve很容易就陷进去了。“不我没有，”他说，“不仅是因为它现在在Sam手里。”

Tony一言不发，战甲从他身上解体，然后再次在墙上的隐藏隔间里组合。“Friday，把它锁上。”Tony说着，领着Steve往外走。

想要让Tony得到充分休息的欲望回来了，而Steve已经把这里他需要知道的事都记住了。在工作室里，他把手搭到Tony的肩膀上让他停下脚步。“Tony，”他轻声说道，“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

Tony看向一边，耸了耸肩。

Steve很熟悉这个反应。“做噩梦了？”Steve同情地问道。

Tony大笑：“我们在世界将要毁灭的时候自相残杀，Steve，原谅我没能很好的处理情绪。”

“显然世界并没有被毁灭，Tony。我不知道发生了什么事，但我认为也许我不想要知道细节。”

“我——”

“不，你不能无视掉，我能理解。但这值得吗，在我们甚至都不知道什么是真实的时候去回想起过去？”

Tony几乎是提心吊胆地看着Steve。“你是真实的。”他简短地回答。

“还有我现在告诉你，Tony，我在乎你。我——我在噩梦上帮不了你，但如果你再次从噩梦中惊醒，很害怕——打电话给我，然后我会告诉你，我们都活着，我们没有在战斗；我们是朋友。”

“这似乎美好得不像是真实的了，”Tony说着，露出了自我贬低的笑容，“不过没问题。”

Steve笑了。他屈服于他的欲望，伸手去抚摸Tony的头发——意外的柔软，而且又变得更长了；Tony可能很快就会想去理个发。Tony朝他的抚摸靠去，眼睛已经半闭起来了。

“来吧，”Steve说道，“别在你的工作室里睡着了。”

“为什么不，”Tony说道，含糊地吐着话语。他显然已经撑到极限了。“一直都……这么做。”

“我肯定你会。”Steve说道。他看着Tony，思考着。Tony看上去快要倒下了，他肯定是靠着愉悦的情绪和肾上腺素才能把项目完成。

这真的不是一个很困难的决定。

Steve把Tony打横抱起，他预计会有反抗，但Tony只是在对他眨眼睛。

“我正要把你带到楼上去，”Steve告诉他，“你需要睡觉。”

“可以走。”Tony呢喃道，但没有任何的动作去证明这句话。

“你当然可以。”Steve同意道，因为他很肯定Tony现在比起意识清醒，更像是陷入了睡眠状态。

电梯门在Steve走到那里的时候自行打开了，Tony很安全地被他抱在怀里。“谢了，Friday。”Steve说道。

还是自动选择的楼层，所以Steve低头看向Tony。他的脸色的确太苍白了，Steve希望他眼睛底下的阴影会在几个小时的确切睡眠之后消失。他的呼吸很轻，头往右侧，所以他刚好靠在Steve的心脏上方；他的眼睛紧闭，看上去很安详，像是Steve从来没见过的样子。

他没有兴趣这样做——但是他喜欢这幅景象。他喜欢Tony开心的时候。

Steve轻声叹气。电梯停在了顶层，Steve直接去到Tony的卧室。门的旁边有另一块密码板，Steve叹气，输入了他的访问代码。屏幕变成了绿色，然后门打开了。

所以这真的是 _ _最高访问权限，__ Steve想。

在Steve走到Tony的床边并轻柔地把他放到被子上的时候，Tony甚至都没有动弹。短暂考虑过后，他把Tony的鞋子脱掉，然后小心翼翼地再次抬起Tony，到刚好能够把底下的被子扯出来，然后盖到他的身上，不让他着凉。跟Steve一样，Tony也不喜欢寒冷。

Steve看着正在熟睡的Tony，太容易相信别人了，然后他意识到自己并不想要离开他。

但他不得不这么做。

他叹了口气，走到浴室倒了一杯水，放到了Tony的床头柜上，然后在附近试着找一张纸。Tony不再相信纸张、并且用他的平板去做所有事是完全有可能的——但是并没有，桌子的角落有一叠便利贴。Steve拿起一张便利贴，在上面写上： _ _别想着我会忘记盾牌的事。还有，我期待你能带我飞翔，铁壳脑袋。__

他把便条留在了杯子的旁边，再次看了Tony一眼，轻声叹了口气，然后离开了。

*

“你昨晚在哪里？”红骷髅问道。

在全息投影面前，Steve保持着跪地的姿势。红骷髅是一个软弱、可怜的领导者，但是他有很多忠诚的追随者，而Steve需要先解决掉他们。

“Tony Stark邀请了我过去——新队伍的派对，”Steve流畅地撒着谎，“我把这当做一次查看升级过后的建筑安保的机会，在将来我们会需要的。”

“Tony Stark，”红骷髅沉思地说，“他不能被低估，也许最好能在最初就除掉他。”

Steve甚至没有动弹一分。

“Tony Stark是……一份资产，”Steve在一阵迟疑之后说道，“他毫无保留地信任我，其他的英雄也很敬仰他，他会有用的，至高领导。”

红骷髅沉默了好一阵子。“非常好，”他终于开口，“如果你是这么想的话，Rogers先生。”

Steve把头弯得更低，直到通讯结束。

宜早不宜迟，Steve _ _会__ 把红骷髅杀掉的。

*

几分钟之后，Steve打给了Tony。他是去问关于盾牌的事——比起神盾局给他分配的装备，他更加信任Tony制造的任何东西。

Tony在线路的另一端大笑。“有趣，我正打算打给你呢。”他说。

“看，也许我现在是个灵媒了。”Steve开玩笑。

“你很忙吗？”Tony问道。

“不忙。”Steve回答，“你有东西要给我看吗？”

“这么没耐心，”Tony发出啧声，“你过来看看，好吗？”他的声音听上去像是邀请，然后他挂断了电话。

Steve意识到自己在微笑。好吧，他无疑会得到那个盾牌，他有理由去高兴。他瞥了一眼时钟，这回是下午4点，交通拥挤的时段。他叹了口气，并没打算堵在路上，当有什么东西敲打了他的窗户，他转过身准备战斗——然后松懈下来。

Tony在外面，穿着战甲飞在空中。他看上去非常迷人。

Steve打开窗户。

“我好像想起来，我答应过你一次飞行？”Tony说道。

“你的确说过。”Steve说，“所以，就现在？”

“还有别的事要做吗？”Tony问道，Steve摇了摇头。

他在演戏。他不能让Tony怀疑他，而且他知道，Tony认识的那个Steve最想要的莫过于跟他一起飞。

问题是，他不知道有几成是在演戏，又有多少是真的。

他踏了出去，调整姿势站在窗台上——然后Tony搂着他的腰，锁紧了战甲的关节，来让Steve知道他不会放开他。他其实不必那么做，因为Steve已经从窗台上下来，并把自己的体重都放在Tony战甲的脚上。他们之前已经这么做过有一千遍了，Steve的身体知道要信任Tony。

（Steve的心也是。）

“准备好了吗？”Tony问道，声音带着笑意，Steve只是点点头。

他们往高空飞去，冷风像是在切割Steve的脸——Tony慢了下来，但依然很冷，不过还是在承受范围内。Steve知道，独自飞的话Tony可以突破音障，而带着自己，他不会飞得更快。

不过Steve并不怎么在意缓慢的节奏。Tony很快把他们带离了纽约，飞过海湾；从高处往下看水面总是另一回事。太阳在海湾上折射出无数美丽的颜色，面前是大海，广阔而无尽。

Steve有着关于坠入海里的糟糕记忆——但是在Tony带着他降落的时候，他并没有感到一丝恐惧，他们几乎贴近海平面，然后再次升空。

Tony不再上升，他的斥力装置只是在让他们保持平衡。

“你相信我吗？”Tony问道。

“一直都相信。”Steve想都没想就说道。

“很好。”即使隔着滤音器，Steve还是能听见Tony在笑。“把你的右手放到我的左侧，双腿同样。”

Tony把手臂稳当地环着Steve，而Steve知道，他在改变姿势的时候是不可能掉下去的。然后，他跟钢铁侠呈面对面的姿势。

忽然间，他希望那里没有面甲，那样他就能够——

他没有希望什么，他告诉自己。这是一个角色，而他在扮演这个角色，没有别的。

“准备好了吗？”Tony问道。

Steve点头，不相信自己的话。

Tony这回飞得略快一点，然后他倾斜到一侧，在Tony飞了个8字型的时候，Steve发出了兴奋的呼声。

在海面上，Tony又飞了几种杂技的花样，Steve的肾上腺素在飙升，他爱上了每一个时刻。他在想， _ _如果我想要战甲，他会给我制造一套的——__ 但是不行；Tony会起疑心的，而Steve不能让这件事发生。此外，他知道这不仅仅是飞行本身，而是因为他在和 _ _Tony__ 一起飞。

他再一次提醒自己，他并没有时间去分心，因为这还有什么别的意义吗？他又不能靠跟Tony Stark一起飞来杀掉红骷髅然后建立一个更好的九头蛇。

但是他没让Tony停下来。

（那同样会很可疑，他告诉自己。）

“好了，”Tony说道，“转身。”

Steve照着做，再一次相信Tony，然后Tony的手臂从背后伸过来抱着他，然后他飞了起来，接着Steve看到整片天空和海洋都在他面前。

“这太美妙了。”Steve说。

“这真的很棒，”Tony同意道，“但我在工作室里给你准备的东西比这更好。”

短暂一瞬间，Steve想着，没有什么会更好——除了他的盾牌，他的武器。是的。

“我觉得你需要证明给我看。”Steve说，然后Tony大笑着带他们飞回复仇者大厦。

他在两人都安全地站在降落场上之后才把Steve放开，然后招待他到里面去。“外面风大，我不能让你着凉。”他说。

“你刚带着我在海上飞。”Steve告诉他。

“你有感到冷吗？”

也许有点凉，但并不算得上 _ _冷。__

Tony把他的沉默当做答案，因为他笑了。“我的战甲 _ _是__ 最棒的。”

然后战甲解体了，接着他跟着Steve走了进去，乘电梯去到Tony私人的工作室。

“Friday，这回友好一点。”Tony说道。

“我一直都很友好。”Friday回答。

“嗨，Friday。”Steve说道，他知道跟AI相处还是小心一点好。

这一次，他们没有去到那个密室。Steve的盾牌正躺在工作室正中央的桌子上，外表崭新而有杀伤力。

Steve觉得自己也许坠入了爱河。

“我考虑过要做成圆形的，”Tony说道，“但我没能用振金去制作——如果你真的想要一个那样的你可以去跟T'Challa谈谈——所以我去了别的地方。它是可以分开——”

“这很完美。”Steve呼吸，“我可以试一下吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，但他在微笑：“抱歉，Cap，你得先听我唠叨一下。”

“残忍而不同寻常的惩罚。”Steve说道，但他安静下来等待着，从远处注视他的盾牌。

边沿看上去 _ _很锋利，__ 他用不着成为一个工程师就能够计算出这个盾牌的打击力度。

“它是可以分开的，”Tony重复道，“你可以把底下这部分拿开，然后，它就会更像是一个武器，但这不是说你没有像这样使用过你的旧盾牌，这可能在近距离的时候更好用些，而且你喜欢近战。”

Steve点头。这全是事实。

“下面这部分几乎可以当刀片使用——我敢向你保证，它在没有振金的情况下已经是最锋利的程度。”Tony拿起盾牌，将它分离，展示给Steve看。“上面的部分更具有防护性，但如果有人太过接近，你还是可以用它去攻击。”

Tony利落地用一个动作把盾牌的两部分再合到了一起。Steve看在眼里，但完全不知道哪边是头哪边是尾。像那样的话，是不可能猜测出这个盾牌不是一个整体。

“我需要去习惯它。”他说。

Tony点头：“进修曲线。但我了解你，训练会持续一个小时。”他迟疑，“我担心你会说这 _ _太过__ 残忍了。”

Steve绷紧。Tony Stark是最了解他的那个人，他不能让他看穿自己的想法，还不行。“是你自己说的，Tony，我使用盾牌的方式一点都不温和，在战场上，我们并不能温和。”

Tony点头：“是啊，所以，你会接受一套战甲吗，还是——”

Steve大笑着摇了摇头：“我觉得这个盾牌就足够了。”

Tony微笑：“好吧。”他把它递给了Steve。

有那么一瞬间，Steve只是在看着——然后他从Tony手里接过盾牌，用手指在上面抚摸，试着一次过尽可能地感受它。它比看上去的要轻，但足够坚固，他知道自己不会因为拿着它而感到疲劳。他把双臂伸到里面然后拉开，很快——然后盾牌就无缝地分开了，这样一来，他的左臂就被覆盖保护着，然后右手就拿着很锋利的那部分。

就觉着Tony会想办法在他的盾牌里藏一把剑。

“这很棒，铁壳脑袋，”他呼吸着，微笑着抬眼看Tony，“我是说真的。”

“理论上来说，”Tony说道，“这材料应该允许某种回旋镖效应——但它不是圆形的，所以别抱希望觉得它会像旧盾牌那样。”

Steve已经预料到了，但这真的不成问题。“这就是为什么它可以分开，不是吗？它很好，Tony，不止那样。”

“我还想过往上面加一个斥力装置——别那样看着我，我知道你会讨厌这个的。”

Steve被 _ _迷住了，__ 这就很像拥有一套战甲，他知道自己不能把这说出口。“再有类似的想法，你就会给我一支枪了，”他开玩笑道，“这个盾牌很棒，Tony，谢谢你。”

Tony笑得很开心：“所以，你要不要试试它——”

“Tony，”Friday在他们旁边出现，说道，“你要——”

Tony噘嘴：“我告诉过你要表现得好一点。”

“你也告诉过我，要提醒你关于你和Perera博士的晚餐。”

他脸色发白：“是现在吗？”

“你会迟到的。”

“操，我没有留意到时间。”他紧握双手，显然很担忧。Friday再次消失了，然后Tony一脸歉意地看向Steve：“我——Steve——我 _ _喜欢__ 她，还有——”他笨拙地开口。

“没关系的。”Steve说道，但并不是如此。他的心里燃起一股冰冷的怒火，他想知道谁是 _ _Perera博士__ ，他想要杀掉她，杀掉任何一个占据他的Tony的时间的人，还有，Tony _ _喜欢__ 她？

“我们是在一场学术讨论会上见面的——她人很好——我不想错过这一次，Steve。”Tony一直在解释，平日自信全无。

Steve强迫自己微笑。“这真的没关系，Tony，”他说，“占用了你全部的时间去外面飞，这可能是我的错。”

Tony短暂地笑了笑。“迟到也值了，”他说，“但我现在真得赶紧了，所以……”

“用魅力吸引她，”Steve跟他说，“我会另找时间再去试盾牌。”

Tony注视着他。“你在开玩笑吗？”他问道，“盾牌是你的了，我已经没有别的东西可以往上加，你拿去好好玩吧。如果你可以控制住自己的话，别和它一起睡觉，”Tony戏谑道，“如果你觉得有哪怕是一点点不对劲的话，记得联系我，好吗？”

“我会的，Tony，我肯定它很完美。谢谢你。”

Tony再次露出笑容：“这真是我的荣幸。”他说。

“跟你的约会对象玩的开心。”Steve说道，他希望Tony会修正他的说法——但是Tony只是点点头，然后Steve走了出去。

*

 _ _Amara Perera博士，__ 就Steve所知，她是一个天才生化学家。也许这就是问题所在，Steve并没有7个博士学位，也许Tony的确有在远处嘲笑他，也许——

Steve再次朝Carol挥拳，她躲开了，但是她正担忧地看着他。“你在想些什么？”她问道。

“是你想要练习拳击。”Steve提醒她。而且这也是一件好事：他对着Carol完全不用留力气。

“练习拳击，不是看着你发泄怒火。”她纠正过来。

“告诉我，终极战队的表现如何？”Steve说道，他不是很了解这支队伍，而且他们可能会成为他的障碍，他需要知道更多。

“嗯哼，”Carol说道，“别想转移话题，Steve。”

“Tony给了我一个新的盾牌。他很棒，既然现在是在对打，我们可以试试它吗，Carol？”

她定住了，眼睛注视着他。“ _ _Tony。__ ”她重复道。

“是的。”他说。他做错什么了吗？他有……

“你有那样的表现是因为你在 _ _嫉妒？__ 哇哦，Jan听到会大笑的。”

“我没在嫉妒。”Steve说道。

“也许你应该在 _ _之前__ 就对他说些什么。”Carol说，“我发誓，我从未见过比你和他更白痴的一对了。”

“我们不是一对。”Steve想都没想就脱口而出。

“那就是你们的问题了，不是吗，”她用手指指着他，“你们从来没有跟对方谈论过，就跟他终于能继续前进似的， _ _他绝对能做得到。__ ”她现在明显很生气地注视着他。Steve告诉自己冷静下来，呼吸，先暂停让Amara Perera担任一场惨烈以外的女主演的计划。

最后一件事被证明会是很困难的。

他因这次爆发而对自己感到生气。现在Carol会怀疑他吗？她应该没有理由不去相信他，但她明显在为Tony的利益感到恼火。

“我想要他过得开心。”Steve向她保证。

她的怒火消了下去：“是啊，我知道。所以，这是你的盾牌？它现在会发射斥力炮吗？”

Steve笑了，现在是真诚的笑容。“Tony _ _的确__ 有提到这个。”

他们继续练习，但Steve这回确保自己观察到Carol的每一个细微的反应。他不能冒险去引起她的怀疑。

*

“您看上去心不在焉，长官，”一个九头蛇的特工说道，然后Steve分开了盾牌，利落地斩落他的头颅。

“还有别的问题吗？”他问道，脸上沾着血液。

*

两周之后，Tony给他打了电话，而Steve在第一下铃声响完之前就接听了。

“嗨。”Tony说。

“嗨。”Steve回应。

“我们很久没有训练了。”Tony说道。

“好啊。”Steve回道，貌似有点太快了。“那真是——我有时间，你想要什么时候都行，Tony。”

“小心点，”Tony说，“那就像是在邀请超级反派。”

Steve被逗乐了。“是啊，”他说，“就让他们妨碍我们的计划呗。”

“好怕怕哦，”Tony说，“我喜欢。明天中午怎么样？”

“我会来的。”Steve保证道，顿了顿，“Tony——你失去联系有一段时间了。”

Tony在电话的另一边叹气，Steve希望自己能看到他的表情。“是啊，很忙，抱歉。”他听上去很不开心，Steve咽下本能想要问出口的问题， _ _有谁伤害你了吗？有的话我就把伤害还回去。__

不过，他明天能够亲眼见到他。“好吧，我很高兴你打电话过来，再见。”

“再见。”Tony回道，声音很轻，然后挂断了。

*

Steve提前来到大厦，但是Tony已经穿着锻炼的服装坐在客厅里，在平板上比划着些什么。

“嗨，你好。”Steve说道。

Tony抬头看向他。他的眼睛充血，像是没有怎么睡觉。Steve猜测这对Tony来说是常态，但这并不能阻止他担心。“嗨。”Tony说。

“你还好吗？”Steve问道。

Tony把平板放到一边，抬起手臂伸了个懒腰。“一直都很好。”他说，显然是在说谎，“跟Amara的进展并不怎么好。”

Steve小心地控制着自己的表情，不要表现出最初的那波喜悦。“我很抱歉。”他说。

Tony摇了摇头。“没关系，你知道跟平民约会的结果都是这么……好。”

Steve点头，Tony站了起来。“我只是——我需要从这件事上转移注意力，”他解释道，“最近所有的事都—— _ _太繁重了。__ 是我太自私。”

并不是这样，Steve想。Tony应该去休息，他总是工作过度。Steve在脑海里列出一串最近可能有打扰过Tony的罪犯的名单，至少，他可以帮忙解决 _ _那一个__ 问题。

“然后Doom出现了。”Tony说道，朝电梯走去。

Steve停在半路上。“Doom？”他问道。

“他现在变得好看了，你知道吗？”Tony明显心不在焉，“他说他正在重新开始。”

“我肯定他是。”Steve呢喃道，“他有伤害你吗？”

“什么？”Tony看着他，“不，没有，他挺帮得上忙的——后来我也让Strange帮我查了下咒语，全都没问题——但你了解我，我讨厌什么都不知道。”他耸肩。

电梯停在了健身房的楼层。“我的确了解你。”Steve说着，同时在想，Tony不了解他的那些事，永远不能被他知道。

除非，Steve想， _ _除非，__ 他能及时说服Tony。

“我的天才。”他补充道，如果这听起来像是爱抚，Tony要么没有注意到，要么就是不在乎。

他们在对练的时候，Tony完全没有分心，他全部的注意力都集中在Steve身上，而这总是有一种令人羞辱的感觉。这没有因为Tony现在一直在尝试把Steve打倒在垫子上并失败着的事实而减弱，他的身材有些走形了，为此他羞怯的笑着。

“下一次我们应该换点别的，”Steve说，“你需要肉搏战的训练，但我们实在很久没有穿着战斗服训练了。”

“我觉得我应该看看那个盾牌的实战效果了。”Tony同意道，“那就星期五？”

Steve快速地想了一遍他的时间表，然后点了点头。

*

然而星期五没能到来，因为在星期四的晚上，所有的新闻都在报导在东京市中心的一场爆炸。这跟Steve的活动没有一点关联，所以他没在意，只是耸耸肩，然后关掉电视。

他按照他晚上的作息表行事，而当他在洗完澡后梳理头发时，他的手机响了。来电显示的是 _ _Rhodes__ ，Steve吃惊地皱起眉头。他们最近并没有保持联系，也许Carol不小心拿了他的手机？来电的时间有点晚，不过也不是说他们之中任何的一个人都按照标准的时间活动。

“Yeah。”Steve对着电话说道。

“Steve。”是Rhodes，他听上去很憔悴。

Steve紧绷了起来。会有什么事呢？“怎么了？”他问道。

“我觉得你应该从我这里得知消息，”Rhodes说道，然后迟疑了，他的呼吸变得快速而大声。“在东京发生了一场爆炸。”

“我知道。”Steve说道，但他有一种恐怖的感觉，自己知道Rhodes接下来要说什么。

“我很抱歉，”Rhodes说的，然后，声音很轻，“Tony最后被目击到在那栋建筑里。”

话语过后的寂静几乎是震耳欲聋的。Steve试着说些什么，任何一个字。不过Tony在东京做什么？这不会是计划好的，不然的话他会告诉他的……

“我很抱歉。”Rhodes重复道。

Steve强迫自己在把手里的电话捏碎之前放松下来。“他可是Tony，”他轻松地说道，“可能是他自己制造了这场爆炸，但是忘了我们会担心。”

（ _ _那是Tony，__ Steve想， _ _所以这也不会是他制造了一场爆炸然后把自己卷进去了。__ 但是他没有这么说。）

Rhodey强作笑颜。“Steve，”他在片刻之后说道，“我希望你是对的。”顿了顿，“但我就在这里，而且——我的扫描什么都没显示出来——”他没再说话。他的下一次呼吸听起来像是在啜泣。

不过，Tony没事。他必须没事。

“谢谢你告诉我。”Steve说道，接着结束了通话。然后他注视着自己在镜子里的映像，很茫然。

Tony的适应性比那还要强，Steve在决定他能够九头蛇哪一个分部去调查这桩麻烦事的时候想着。Tony没事，他必须没事，不过他可能被抓住或者受伤了，然后躲了起来，而且Steve知道一件事：没有人能够夺走 _ _他的__ 东西。

没有人能够夺走 _ _Tony。__

（他没有让自己去想如果Tony _ _并不是__ 安好，因为那不在可能性的范围内：相比东京的一场爆炸，Tony经历过太多事。）

Steve几乎是机械般地更换着装。他穿上了他的制服，所有上床睡觉的想法都抛诸脑后，然后拿起他的盾牌—— _ _没有去想Tony在把它递给他时露出的笑容——__ 然后走了出去。他希望有人能来袭击他，给他借口去尽可能用力地回击。实在是有太特么多的英雄一直在外巡逻，Steve挑事的话会有风险。他只是需要去击打某个东西，某个人；看见血；转移注意力。

暴力有益于平静他的头脑。

*

今天是周日，日本的紧急救援队已经搜索完废墟。

没有找到任何尸体，这消息对Steve来说已经足够好了；他无视掉报告底下的注释，上面写着，爆炸强度足以摧毁中心部分的 _ _任何__ 东西。

Tony Stark正式被列为失踪人员。

*

Jan打电话给Steve去问他的近况，并强迫他去跟她喝咖啡。

“你看上去棒极了。”他对她说，因为他很欣赏懂美学的美人：她有一头新的发型，比之前的略微更参差不齐，前面有更长的刘海。她正穿着一条很适合她的体型的黑色裙子——跟往常一样，是她自己的设计——和戴着黄色的项链。

她同时也在对他皱着眉头，向右边微侧脑袋。

“你真的要假装自己还好吗？”她问道。

“我怎么不好了？”Steve轻声问道。

“Tony。”她用手指把这个名字在Steve手臂上戳出来。

“Tony很好。”Steve说，“你知道他，这又不是他第一次像这样消失。”

“啊，”Jan点头，“还在否认，是吗？Steve，你知道他不会——他不会让我们像这样担心的。”

Steve咬着下唇，想要表现出担心。他派了一支队伍去调查，而目前他们一无所获，他觉得他可能会杀掉其中一个人去激励他们，但是……“我知道他有敌人，”他终于说道，“而说起第一次，这绝对不会是他第一次被绑架。我知道Rhodes在找他，尽管我也想去——我并不了解日本，Jan。我会让Logan帮忙，如果，你知道……”他的声音弱了下去，甚至不确定现在该怎么谈论起Logan。“Rhodes掌握了Tony战甲的技术，如果有人能找到他的话……”

他本应在演戏，而他觉得自己很可悲地失败了。他说的每一句话，听起来的感觉都太过真实了。

不过，他很肯定，自己很快就会亲自飞到东京，然后从妨碍他的人嘴里折磨出答案来。

“噢，Steve，”Jan把手覆在Steve的上面，“这可是Tony，”她说，“他很坚强。”

“你是在把我推回否认的阶段吗？”Steve问道，然后她伤心地大笑，摇了摇头。

“我想要确保你没事，而我自己则很糟糕，”她说，颤抖着，“这只是——我们经历过这么多，Steve？而现在是这种事？Tony值得去休息，我们都是。”

“是的，”Steve同意道。而当他的计划最终得以完成之后，他会确保没有人会再次受苦。

但那些都是长期的计划，而且他不能够去催促，他知道这么做的话一切都会被毁掉。

有Tony的陪伴的话，等待会简单得多。

“好吧，”他说道，在声音里强添喜悦。他坐直了，他也应该表现出支持。“新系列？”他指着她的裙子。

“你对时尚不感兴趣，Steve。”Jan拍开他的手。

“可我会画画。”他提醒她。这是为数不多的人们真正了解他的其中一件事。复仇者—— _ _钢铁侠__ ——在很长一段时间内曾经是他最喜欢的主题，直到他发现隐藏在战甲底下的那个人。

从那时候开始，就变成了Tony。

不过这很好。他花了很长时间去研究Tony，各方面都被考虑到了。他知道怎么跟他工作，怎样让他认同自己的方案。

当Tony回来。他会回来的，很快。Steve知道这一点。

“Steve？”Jan的声音吓到了他，然后他摇了摇头，眨了几次眼睛。

“抱歉，”他说，“光顾着想事情了。”

Jan看上去并没有被说服，片刻之后她站了起来。他以为她正要离开，但她朝他走了过来，倾下身给了他一个拥抱。

“会好起来的。”她说。

“我知道。”他回道。

*

“你说的‘那里什么都没有’是什么意思？！”Steve大吼。

特工因为明显的恐惧而后退了几步。Steve知道她的名字和资历，但现在这都不重要。他不需要跟她讲理，他要的是结果。

“那里什么都没有，”她重复道，“我们哪里都找过了，Tony Stark不在那里。”她对自己说的话很自信，并没有口吃。她在告诉他真相——或者她所知道的真相。Steve需要更多信息。

Steve往前一步。“ _ _他就在那里。__ ”他咆哮道。他明显需要一支更好的队伍。

“那是一场大爆炸。我不明白，为什么九头蛇要在乎这个——但是Tony Stark死了，没有其他的解释。我们不应该庆祝吗？”

Steve突然发怒。

他用拳头狠狠击打她，抓住她的脖子把人猛地撞到墙上。“你不是来这里事后批评我的命令的。”他说道，并没有减轻压在她脖子上的力道，“如果我命令你去找Tony Stark，你就把Tony Stark给我带过来，而不是流言蜚语。明白了吗？”

眼泪从她的脸上滑落。她可能无法呼吸；他正用力地掐着她的脖子，但她仍然意识清醒，微弱地点了点头。

“很好，”Steve亲切地说道，“很好。”

在他把她松开的时候，她的眼里出现了希望——然后，在她能够平复呼吸之前，他往她的脑袋里开了一枪。

他真的需要更好的特工。

*

收到类似报告有两个星期之后，Steve不确定自己是否想要亲自飞到日本了，该死的一切，亦或者他正开始认清，Tony也许，只是也许，已经死了。

但他不可能死。

Steve吞咽。到了他每周跟红骷髅对话的时候了。

Steve先去洗了个很长时间的澡，确保皮肤是干净的。他擦干身体，然后穿上制服裤子。最后，他伸手去拿那黑色染料，然后以一个画家流畅熟练的动作，在胸前画出九头蛇的标志。

准备好之后，他确保自己的家被封锁好，然后走到有全息通信器的空房间，跪了下来。

显示已经联系上红骷髅的灯光照亮了整个房间，但是Steve没有抬起头。“欢迎，至高领导。”

“Rogers先生，”红骷髅说道，“我们现在应该是处于潜伏状态。”

“我们是在潜伏，长官。”Steve说道。

“那日本那边正发生什么事，Rogers先生？”红骷髅问道。

“我有跟Anthony Stark有关的计划。”Steve说，“我很了解他，我能说服他加入我们。”

红骷髅生气地说：“他是个天才工程师，这一点我承认，但我不认为他值得我们这样大动干戈。”

“要赢得战争，我们需要上好的武器，长官，”Steve说道，“我相信Anthony Stark正好能给我们提供这些。”

“很好，”红骷髅说，“尝试去说服他。如果他有任何的怀疑，就立刻杀了他。”

“当然，至高领导。”Steve说道。

通话结束了。

Steve缓慢地站起来。他看向他的胸膛，看着九头蛇的标志。Steve相信九头蛇，但红骷髅并不能代表九头蛇。

而且Steve得找到Tony。

*

Steve注视着他的天花板。他应该去做些什么，任何事都行——但他只是在想， _ _如果Tony真的死了呢？__

他不能这样继续下去。

他想起最后一次见到Tony的时候，活得好好的，就不由自主地笑了。他总是喜欢跟Tony对练，经过综合考虑，他们最后的那一次相当不错，但是……

 _ _Doom。__ Tony说过他——很好看？Steve并不能想象出那个画面。但更重要的是，Tony说Doom _ _帮助过__ 他。

是啊，当然。

Steve不了解任何关于魔法的事，但他知道谁了解。是时候去寻求帮助了。

（Steve把想要因为Strange所做过的事去拧断他脖子的那部分自己给推开。）

他可以打电话给他，但他也知道Strange对电话的态度，而且反正他也需要亲自去做某些事情。至圣所不是很远，所以Steve决定走过去。考虑片刻之后，他穿上了平民的衣服。他不想出现在任何形式的威胁当中，只是以防万一。

外面已经天黑了，而且气温逐渐降低。Steve只是裹紧了他的夹克，然后继续走着。他了解纽约，不可能在这里迷路。他跳上一个低矮的屋顶，接着是另一个，然后在顶上奔跑，直到抵达Strange所在的街区。他回到地面——因为这微量的运动，他感觉好了些，但对Tony的担忧仍然盖过其他所有的感受。

他放慢脚步，走到至圣所的门前，敲了敲门，然后等待。

再等待。

Wong在几分钟之后打开了门。“噢，队长。欢迎。”

“Strange在吗？”Steve问道，“这是——这是关于Tony的。”

Wong没有表现出惊讶。“进来吧，”他说，“麻烦你在客厅等待一下，队长，这间屋子的其他地方都很危险。”

每次他来到这座建筑拜访，Steve都会得到同样的警告，因此，他处处留心。他真的不需要见到来自地狱的恶魔或者巨大的魔法昆虫或者Strange可能关在地窖里的任何东西。

或者说，也许过了这么多年之后，Steve沾染上了Tony“我讨厌魔法”Stark的习惯。

对自己对这个想法，他短暂地笑了笑。

“我看这状况并没有像之前那样悲惨。”Strange慢吞吞地说道。

Steve转向他，然后看到Strange正倚在门口。他看上去并不像是个至尊法师，而是像一个疲惫并睡眠不足的男人。Steve不在乎。

“Tony失踪了。”他说。

“我听说了。”Strange说道，他叹着气，缓慢地走到房间内的另一张扶手椅处坐了下来，“千里眼咒语不是我的专长，队长，我很抱歉。”

Steve摇了摇头，但在脑海里记下要找一个 _ _会__ 这些咒语的人。“我不是为此而来，但是——在他消失前的一天，他告诉我，Doom在烦扰着他？”

“啊。”Strange明白地点点头。他迟疑了一下。“无论如何，我并不认为Doom跟这件事有任何关系。”

Steve抬起眼眉。“是什么让你如此确定？”

Strange叹了口气：“我已经——很久没有见过他了。但根据Tony跟我说的话，他这回真的在试着做的更好。他帮Tony解决过一次恶魔附身，他在没有伤害宿主的情况下驱逐了那只恶魔，用了一个极其困难的咒语，尽管还有不少简单得多的办法——会顺便把宿主杀死的那些。”

“所以，他做了一件好事，然后你就相信他了？”Steve怀疑地问道。

“我会把我跟Tony说的话告诉你，队长：如果Victor想要改过自新，他能做到。而Tony和我比大多数人都要清楚。”

Steve听够了。“你就不能追踪他吗？”

“不能。”Strange回答。

“不，因为你相信他——”

Strange不耐烦地叹气：“不，因为他的程度远超那个。这就是我接下来要说的，队长：Doom _ _是__ 顶级的法师，如果他想要绑架Tony，没人会知道，他可以不用喘气就能做到这一点。他也绝对不需要Tony去相信他——尤其是他目前为止的大多数行为都能让Tony起疑心。”

Steve垂下视线：“你真的不认为是他。”

Strange点点头：“我很抱歉，Steve。Tony也是我的朋友。”

Steve握起拳头，直到指甲 _ _用力地__ 深陷掌心。是啊，Strange和Tony的确是好朋友。

好到Tony能够为了他去背叛自己。

 _ _白痴，__ Steve痛斥自己， _ _你本应就这么放手。__

他的确做到了——当Tony在的时候。而当Tony _ _不在了，__ 无论如何，貌似一切都不管用。

“不管怎样，谢了。”Steve说道，站了起身。

Strange只是朝他点点头，然后Wong把他领了出去。

Steve简单地考虑了下自己的处境。他不确定自己还能找谁去寻求帮助。也许，他可以追踪Amara Perera——但她只是一个平民科学家，她能知道什么呢？

他下一个想到的是Rhodes。他先打电话给他的。如果Tony在怀疑什么……Tony永远不会把Rhodes至于险境的。但是……如果Tony的确 _ _是__ 因为什么原因躲了起来——Rhodes可能是知情的。Steve不喜欢这个可能性，因为这样的话 ** _ ** _他_**_** _ _为什么会不知道呢？__ 不过，这是他现有的最好的想法，因为他 _ _不会去__ 考虑最后一个选项的。

Tony没有死。

Steve回到他的公寓。Carol仍然住在自由女神像里，所以他驾驶了神盾局给他的飞行车。Steve自娱自乐地想，要是在前面有九头蛇的标志会怎样呢？当他的计划得以实现之后，他可能会重新装饰一遍。

但首先：他得找到Tony。

他按响了门铃，无论有多想就这么破门而入，他还是等待着。他在数自己的心跳，数到第六十下时，一个头发凌乱、心情烦躁的Carol打开了门。“搞什么鬼，Steve，现在是——”她停下，凑过来看着他，“Steve，一切都好吗？”

“我不知道，”Steve说道，然后她余下的烦躁转变成了担忧，“我——Rhodes在吗？”

“在啊，”Carol说道，“进来吧。Rhodey，整理着装！”她喊道。

“我不会花很长时间，”Steve保证，“我只是想要问问关于Tony的事。”

Carol转了回来，朝他露出伤心的表情，然后继续艰难地走上楼。Steve跟着她，在想，每天都在这些楼梯上走上走下，会是很好的锻炼。除却一点，当然，Carol会飞。

当他们来到Carol的客厅，Rhodes就在那里，穿着宽松的裤子和一件美国空军的T恤。

Steve翻了个白眼，然后Rhodes笑了：“拜托，你也会做同样的事。”

“好吧。”Steve说道。他靠近地看着Rhodes，在那戏谑的态度下，他看上去既紧绷又疲惫——真的很像Steve的感受。他绷紧了肩膀，像是在准备接受什么坏消息。Steve叹了口气：“Tony还活着吗？”他问道。

Rhodes畏缩了一下：“你在说什么？”

“Tony还活着吗？”Steve又说了一遍，“因为——如果有人知道的话，那会是你，而且——我得知道，好吗？”

“搞什么鬼，Steve？”Carol站到他们之间，“他最好的朋友现在…… _ _失踪了，__ ”她说道，而Steve知道，自己和Rhodes都注意到那个迟疑，以及知道她真正想说的话，“而你在半夜闯入这里，还带着阴谋论和——”

“Carol，”Rhodes打断了她，“Carol，我没事。”他短暂的假笑了一下，“我猜，如果状况是反过来的话，我会在Steve的门前问同样的问题。”他直直地看向Steve的眼睛，而Steve能看清Rhodes到底有多疲惫，真的，他的眼睛发红，并且眼睑下垂。“我打给你，是因为我知道你关心Tony，而且我知道，由陌生人带来那样的消息的感觉会如何。但从那时起什么都没有改变，Steve，你不认为我会告诉你吗？”

“如果Tony让你别那么做的话，你就不会。”Steve回道，但他开始明白，Rhodes在说实话。

“而且他为什么要那么做？”Rhodes问道，“他可以非常烦人，这是事实，但老兄，Tony在乎你。”

 _ _但他可能认为这是必要的，__ Steve想， _ _为了更大的益处，他不得不去伤害我。__ 毕竟，这像是Tony会做的事，隐瞒超级英雄法案的事，给Steve洗脑， _ _伪造自己的死亡——__

Steve _ _不应该__ 在乎。这并不要紧。重要的是九头蛇。

还有Tony。他觉得自己可以不再去否认这一点。

他点点头。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我只是——我希望——我得搞清楚。”

“我明白，”Rhodes回道。他看上去并没有生气，只是……放弃了，“我真的明白。”

“感谢你没有把我扔出窗外，Carol。”Steve说道。

她做了个鬼脸：“我还是可能会的。”

Steve开始下楼，他听到Carol的脚步声在他身后，他们再次在大门前停留。在昏暗的灯光下他几乎不能看见她，但她看上去很严肃，她站直了，声音里没有一丝轻松的感觉。

“我很抱歉，”她说，“我也很担心他，但我有Rhodey。我猜这就是我处理的方式了。”

“没关系的，Carol。”Steve说，“我不该这么晚过来。”

“但是你不能等，”她不带情绪地说道，“Rhodey已经告诉过你，他明白，我也明白。这没关系，Steve，但是……在将来，如果你还有这样的感觉——给我们打电话，或者打电话给Jan。Tony正——Tony正在某个地方，但你不是一个人，Steve。”

不。他会一直拥有九头蛇。

“谢谢你，Carol。”他说道。

当他转身离开的时候，Carol抓住了他的手肘。“我是真心的，”她说，“我们是朋友，Steve。而且如果他 _ _正在__ 躲起来，我会为了你们俩狠狠揍他一顿。”

Steve大笑，但是……“你不是这么想的。”他说。

Carol摇摇头。“我可没这么说，”她说，“拜托，Steve，让你听见我的想法又帮不到你。”

他点头，不过他很肯定：Carol相信Tony已经死了。

他——他不能。

“我得走了。”他快速地说道，他的眼睛在刺痛。

“小心一点。”Carol说道，他点点头，然后回到他的座驾上。

Tony必须得活着。

但如果他不是呢？

如果——如果他已经死了，在亚洲，某一具无法辨认的尸体，如果他已经被埋葬在某个无名的坟墓里呢？

要是手合会抓住他了，然后他们虐待并且最后杀掉他了呢？

Steve为所有的可能性感到恶心。

*

已经过了两个月，没有新的消息，Strange挫败地摇头，Rhodes给他发送过短信， _ _还是什么消息都没有，__ 更多的九头蛇小队汇报没有、没有、什么都没有，电视上播报 _ _Tony Stark__ 仍然失踪，Tony的董事会公开发表声明，说他要么回来执行总裁的职务，不然他们就解雇他，这让Steve终于明白。

Tony Stark已经死了。

Tony Stark已经死了，因为他不可能不会在这里为了他的公司而作斗争，因为他不可能在专业的间谍底下躲藏起来，而且他不可能让他的 _ _朋友们__ 经历这一切。

而Steve很清楚、很熟悉地知道，Tony会为他说他爱的人们做些什么——但这太过分了。

所以Tony已经死了。

Steve仍然希望自己是错的。因为这一切让他很痛苦，他现在所感觉到的所有的背叛、所有的痛苦——这些全部都是值得的，只要Tony还活着，只要Tony回到他身边。

Steve一拳打穿了镜子，然后他吓了一跳；比起疼痛，他更惊讶的是手上鲜艳的红色血液。

客厅里的收音机还在播报， _ _Stark企业的股票仍在下跌，__ 他想要把收音机给砸了，但是……

他用热水去冲洗他的手，疼痛让他着迷，这一次是身体上的，而不是因为 _ _Tony已经死了__ 而产生的忧郁、黑暗、无助的情绪。

Steve不是那种容易留疤痕的体质，而且他恢复的比常人要快，但是他仍然拥有急救箱，通常都是给其他需要包扎的人用的。

现在，他往手指上喷消毒剂，因尖锐地疼痛发出嘶叫。片刻之后，他用绷带把手指包扎起来。他并不需要这样做，但他想要一个提醒，用什么东西，任何东西，在 _ _Tony已经死了__ 的时候束缚起自己。

Tony不会死的。他不能死。

但是他死了，没有别的解释。他爱他的公司，他在乎他的朋友，他不是一个残忍的人。

所以他已经不在了。

Steve试着去让自己平静下来，但是他做不到。他强撑着走到床边，迈着漫长而不稳的步履，然后他坐了下来，手捂着脸，手肘撑在膝盖上，然后啜泣。

他不应该在乎。Tony本应是一个……资产，一次试验。毕竟，他还能是什么呢？

Steve的生命是九头蛇的，他仍然想要看到九头蛇成功。但是……想着一个没有Tony的生活？他做不到，他仅仅是做不到。他甚至不能去想明天，很简单，因为没有明天。如果Tony哪里都不在，那就什么都没有，然而Tony不在了。

Steve应该更加坚强。Tony甚至都不曾是他们的其中一员，不曾是九头蛇。Tony曾是超级英雄：所以曾是一个敌人，或者一个伤亡人员。Steve想到Carol，想到Rhodes，想到Bucky。他可以下令去把他们全杀了，连眼睛都不会眨一下。

为什么Tony就这么与众不同呢？即使是现在，在他已经 _ _死了__ 的时候？

Steve _ _接受不了这个。__ 他不能想象自己能再次站起来，去做任何事。他只是，做不到。

这比在下一个世纪醒来更加糟糕，因为Tony无疑已经是Steve的一部分。而现在他不在了。

Steve哭得停不下来。

*

第二天早上，Steve洗了一个很久、很久的冷水澡。

Tony死了，所以Steve不会有更多的情绪去让他分心。只要他不去想这是 _ _为什么，__ 他会没问题的。

他现在可以把注意力都放在九头蛇上面了。他有得到命令，他应该付诸行动。红骷髅要Selvig死，杀了他对Steve不会有影响，但是……这很浪费，他真的是一个很杰出的科学家。Steve很肯定红骷髅很惧怕他，这就是去拯救Selvig的最好原因。他可能还能够顺便把Zemo给杀了。那会很有趣的。

*

他杀死了Zemo，救了Selvig，并在这两件事上都对所有人撒了谎。美国队长不杀人；一个九头蛇的特工不会去杀这么重要的人物的，真是一场可悲的意外。Selvig被宣称死在一场爆炸中，而Steve确保把他放到一个被保护的实验室里。毕竟，他有计划。

*

Steve在阅读手下的间谍交上来的报告，其中一份吸引了他的注意力。

 _ _新阿提兰的新异人，__ 上面写， _ _很难找到更多，一直在美杜莎和卡纳克身边。有某种精神超能力？__

Steve皱起眉头。那可是潜在的担忧；不仅如此，还很 _ _危险__ 。他给特工下一道命令： _ _找尽可能多的消息，最高优先级。__

他可以抵挡心灵感应，但异人的力量不一样，更加陌生。他不知道它们能做什么。精神力是一个很广泛的词，但是他不喜欢任何一种可能性。也许现在是时候去挑拨异人族跟X战警之间的战争，让其变得全面爆发、并且是种族灭绝级别的。

首先，他得联系红骷髅。

他让自己做好准备，就跟往常一样。黑色染料触碰皮肤的感觉很冷，但就跟呼吸一样熟悉；几乎是让人愉悦的。画那些线条对他来说变得简单了，很快他就完成了。他启动了设备，然后跪了下来。

“你迟到了。”红骷髅说。

“原谅我，至高领导。”Steve说道。为此他并没有借口。

“嗯，那很取决于在巴加利亚发生的事了，Rogers先生？”

Steve保持镇定，没有让任何一条肌肉抽动。他把红骷髅想听的故事告诉给他，而这已经在他的报告里了。Zemo死了，而Selvig和他一起。Steve反对杀死Selvig，刚好足以让红骷髅相信发生了的事，然后他道歉，再次弯下身子。

“那听起来，我们可以把这次行动看做一次成功了。”红骷髅说。

Steve迟疑了一下。“现在出现了一名新的异人。”他说。

“我们应该把他们都消灭了！”红骷髅大喊。

“他可能是个危险人物，所以我派间谍去调查了。”

“很好，Rogers先生。”红骷髅大笑，“我们胜券在握了。”

连接中断了，Steve站了起来。

的确已经胜券在握了，只是不在红骷髅手上而已。

他穿好服装，准备去给Selvig找个实验室。他觉得这很有趣，这些卑贱的反派们认为他不会伤害他们。毕竟，他是美国队长。

他们全部，每一个人，都是那么可悲。

Steve把Ivan的手臂切了下来，这个男人仍然觉得自己能够活着走出去。

Steve把他的脑袋切了下来，他的惨叫终于安静了。

Steve笑着给Selvig展示他的新实验室和新的任务。

__杀了红骷髅。_ _

*

 _ _尤利西斯是个先知，宇宙级别的灾难，警告终极战队，__ 报告上面写。

Steve在考虑。

如果他真的能够预知未来，他就很危险。即使他只能稍微瞥见，Steve也不能让他活着。

但如果真的有一场宇宙级别的灾难正在来临，这会是优先级。Steve不想毁掉地球，远非如此，他想要修复地球。

一个计划在他脑海中成型。他可以帮助终极战队——他们可能会来问他。如果异人族需要一场大胜的话，他们在战斗之后会有一场集会。

到时候，Steve就可以一下子铲除他们全部了。

很好，他想，很好。

*

Tony消失了三个月之后，Steve收到了一条短信。他看了看他的手机，下一刻就几乎把它捏爆了。

 _ _他回来了__ ，Rhodes写道。

片刻之后，有人敲了他的门。Steve恍惚地动了动，在思考着，这短信是不是一个玩笑，又或者说，他真的要去打开门见Tony。

他的确这么做了。

甚至没有经过思考，他迅速地给他脸上来了一拳，看着他挣扎着后退。那是Tony吗？魔形女？还是斯克鲁人？

无论那是谁，他缓慢地站起身来，歪曲的笑容挂在脸上。“我活该挨这下。”他说，这是一个很Tony的反应，也回答了Steve的问题。

Steve为他的消失感到很恼火。他也同样极度痛苦地如释重负。

“进来吧。”他说道。Tony一脸怯弱地跟着他。

“我以为你死了。”Steve说。 _ _拜托告诉我你是被俘虏了并非仅是藏了起来。__

Tony缩了一下。“我很抱歉，”他说，“这是必须的。”

Steve想要再打他一拳。

“怎么，”他反而说道，“这 _ _怎么__ 就是必须的？”他注视着Tony。

Tony看向别处。“我——Rhodey知道。”他说。

Steve大怒。“Rhodey知道，”他几近平静地重复道，仿佛他不想要大声尖叫，“我问过他——”

“我很抱歉，”Tony再次说，“这是真的，Steve。我——我对自己承诺过，不会再伤害你，并且……”

“你以为伪造你自己的死亡不会伤害到我吗？”Steve问道。他很想砸东西，毁掉些什么，但是他不能。他仅仅能够低声呢喃。

Tony咬着下唇。“我明白你说的，”他说，“有关重新开始。”

“然后呢，你觉得我说的都不是真的，而且真的恨着你？”

“如果你真的这样想我不会怪你，”Tony呢喃道，“我——我以为你没那么在乎。我没想过这会让你受伤。我很抱歉，Steve。”

Steve阖上双眼。“好吧，如果你知道的话，你会告诉我吗？”

Tony犹豫了。“也许？”他说，“可能吧。”

“你当时在做些什么呢？”

Tony耸耸肩：“我仍然不清楚。有某个人略微太擅长复制我的技术了，那应该是不可能的。我得去卧底，获得他们的信任——并且，Steve，你的手把手教学帮了我很大的忙。”Tony笑了，但笑容很快就不见了，“我试着尽可能地去学——但到最后一无所获。我不知道那两个女人是从哪里获得这些科技的，我不知道他们的计划，我不知道他们需要科技忍者来做什么。”

科技忍者？Steve皱眉，然后他回想起一份Tony战斗的录像……这么说吧，科技忍者貌似是一个挺有用的描述：那是一队穿着高科技战甲的男人，擅长伪装和武术技能。

“所以你三个月的人生，是为了什么？”Steve问道。

Tony缓慢地呼出一口气，拖延着回应：“我会去补救的。”他终于开口，“对其他所有人，”然后他笔直看向Steve，“但大多是你，Steve，我会对你作出补偿的。”

Steve摇了摇头，他示意旁边的沙发，短暂迟疑过后，Tony坐在了那里。Steve把他拉近，直到他能舒适地拥抱着他。“只是别再这么对我了。”他呢喃道。

Tony回抱过去。“我保证，”他说，“我保证。我真的、真的很抱歉，Steve。”

“没事了。”Steve说，尽管并不是，“我——”他打断自己，因为他很肯定自己要说的是 _ _我爱你__ ，而这个——不能说出口。“我很担心，”他说，“我为你哀悼了。”

Tony在颤抖，仿佛在哭泣，但他一直在伸手抚摸Steve的头发。

“我再也不会这么对你了。”Tony语气强烈地说道，而Steve相信他。

*

三天之后，Carol联系了Steve，说是地球要面临一场宇宙级别的危难。Steve假装很惊讶，并保证会到场。下一个打来的是Tony，他问Steve要不要和他一起飞，Steve也答应了。实际上，他想要的仅此而已。

他很快换好装束，拿上盾牌——这仍然不是他的第一个盾牌，也永远不会是，不过他觉得自己还是喜欢它的。它就是他需要的一切，更重要的是，它可以取人性命。Tony在武器方面确实是个天才。

仅在Steve准备好的几秒钟之后，钢铁侠就从外面敲了下他的窗户。Steve笑了，见到他更加高兴，尤其是在世界再次陷入危机的时候。他踏出露台，Tony降落了下来。

“你觉得这是什么呢？”Steve问道。

“毫无头绪，”Tony回道，看向天空中的那个深色物体，现在还未落到他们的宇宙……但很快就会了。“但是确保它不会踏入我们的纽约听上去是个不错的主意，不是吗？”

“啊，Tony Stark，战略家。”Steve说。

“那不是你的头衔吗？”Tony微笑道，把面甲合上了。

“你带领了队伍这么多次是有原因的，Tony。”Steve告诉他，然后他靠近Tony，搂着他的腰，然后等Tony几乎像是拥抱一样地把他抱紧。

Steve知道Tony不会让他掉下来的，如同他知道Tony眼睛的颜色，以及当他早晨第一件事就是递给他一杯咖啡时的表情。

*

战斗很艰难，而Steve几乎是立即就失去了Tony的踪迹。他的通信系统毁了，但偶尔他觉得自己可看见钢铁侠在他上方的天空翱翔而过。

这给了Steve希望，给了他战斗的动力。

到最后，他们大多数人几乎都站不起来了，但奇异博士和他的术士们把那东西困住了。

Steve沉重地依靠着他的盾牌，Tony在他身旁降落，身上的战甲有好几处凹陷，但Tony本人活得好好的。

Steve如释重负般呼吸着。

然后Tony邀请了每一个人，异人们、X战警、复仇者和终极战队，所有人去了在Stark大厦举办的庆祝派对。

尤利西斯会在这里，Steve知道，还有全部的英雄们：完美的目标。事实上，他的手下也已经就位，这很完美。袭击在Tony回来之前就计划好了，Steve得很快离开，然而……

他这次跟着Tony上了昆式战机，全程一言不发。

“只是累了。”他在Tony过问时说道。Tony看上去很担心，但没追问。他降落在飞机库里。

“好了，”他说，“我很爱战甲，但这不是派对服装。我先到楼下去，然后我就会回来。”

Steve点头。

他立刻战机，缓慢地走进复仇者大厦。其他的英雄们已经在高兴地喝酒，并在嘈杂的背景音乐下聊天。Kate看着像是在跳舞；Tony的宝贝复仇者们正尴尬地看着对方；异人和X战警貌似 _ _一起__ 玩得很开心。

不过这可能是魔法，亦或者是Tony的凝聚力。

他找不到Tony——直到Tony走进房间，并立刻得到了所有人的注意力。他跳到Carol旁边的桌子上，举起了手里的那罐可乐。

 _ _很好，__ Steve想。他不想Tony因为他们再次拯救了世界而在一个愚蠢的派对上摔个四仰八叉。

他的手机在口袋里发烫。

Tony敬酒，然后所有人都为他欢呼。接着是Carol，终于开口问道：“美杜莎， _ _怎么回事？__ ”

Tony看着跟Carol一样好奇，所以Steve也照做。他知道自己得做什么，他知道。然而……

这就是他所害怕的——尤利西斯这孩子能预见未来。Carol立刻就想要运用他的能力。

Steve伸手去够他的电话，很慢，太慢了。他不能——

Tony抬高手，然后说道：“ _ _不，不行。__ ”

“你在想什么，Tony？”Steve好奇地问道，再一次定住了手。

Tony惊恐地看着他。“不行，uh-uh。我不要和 _ _你__ 进行道德争论，Steve，那些对我们都不会有好的结局。”

Steve惊讶地看着他，没能回应。

Carol插话：“道德争论？现在这是道德上的问题？”

Steve逐渐后退，很专心地听，听Carol和Rhodey说服Tony去给尤利西斯一个机会——然后听Tony重复着 _ _不，不行，不可以。__

“我以为你是个未来主义者！”Carol终于大喊道。

Tony转过去注视着她：“我是，这是我的核心，那意味着我尊重未来，我相信未来，我崇拜未来。我在说的是：也许我们需要 _ _非常__ 小心我们的新伙伴尤利西斯告诉我们的话以及要对此采取的行动。但我很高兴你们全都在这里，好好享受这个派对。”

之后他就匆忙离开了。

Steve目送着他好长一阵子，然后跟了上去。

他在大厦里的一扇高及天花板的窗户下找到了Tony，后者正看着窗外，深陷思考当中。

Steve想要拥抱他，告诉他，事情不会那么糟糕的。

他够着他的手机。 _ _退下，__ 他终于写道，仿佛他在Tony说 _ _在我家举办派对__ 时还没决定要这么做似的。

这说得通，他辩解道。显然一场新的超级英雄战争即将都来，他们会自相残杀，而Tony会带领其中一边，会散布关于尤利西斯的语言的怀疑，然后，最终，他会加入Steve。

这是完美的发展，一点都不情绪化。

他轻轻地朝Tony走去，伸出手臂搂着他。Tony浑身紧绷，挣扎了一下像是要把他推开，然后安静了下来。“Steve。”他说。

Steve没有去想，他今晚到底有多接近真的要失去他的程度，这不是他在刚刚才把他找回来的时候能够去面对的事。

Tony是 _ _他的，__ 而且会一直如此。

*

“所以你怎么想？”Tony在几分钟、几小时之后问道。

“关于什么？”

“尤利西斯。”Tony说，犹如这很明显。

的确是很明显。

Steve叹了口气：“听着，Tony，你在那里说的，要进行一次道德辩论？我也不想这样。这一次我不想再让我们之间有任何隔阂了，我不会让它发生的。”

如果这是代价的话，他会去徒手杀死尤利西斯。

Tony注视着他。“你是说真的。”他惊讶地说。

Steve亲吻了他。

这绝对是计划之外——如果他停下来想一想，哪怕只有一秒钟，他都会意识到，这是多么糟糕的一个主意。但他下面的Tony的嘴唇是那么的柔软，仍然有可乐的味道，然后Tony伸出手臂环住他的腰，把他拉近。

Steve以为Tony _ _死了__ 有很长的、地狱般的3个月，他现在几乎再次失去他了，而Tony是他的， _ _只能是他的，__ 他永远都不会再次失去Tony，无论是哪种方式。

Tony回吻了他，Steve张开了嘴，并让Tony紧紧地贴着自己，Tony的身躯在他身边发烫。

Tony还活着，Tony和他在一起，世界是它本该有的样子。

他们最终分开了。Steve完全不知道时间过去了多久，他几乎在发晕，但他能听见从远处传来的音乐声，所以派对还在继续。Steve不确定有没有人会看见他们，但他也同样不想动弹。

Tony睁大眼睛、高兴地注视着他，Steve肯定自己也露出了相似的表情。

“我永远都不会再放你走了。”Steve低吼道。

“是吗，我怀疑你能不能做到呢。”Tony满足地笑道。天啊，Steve爱他。

“但是，”Tony端详着他，“那是什么，Steve？我刚刚是不是得宣布我不会跟你战斗，或者……因为真的，如果我了解你——你——你想要亲吻我。”他停了下来，然后Steve大笑，因为不，不是，他不仅仅是想要亲吻Tony，他想和Tony做所有的事，他爱Tony胜过任何事物。但Tony继续说道，“如果我知道的话——好吧，当我从日本回来的时候，我更喜欢一个欢迎回家的吻。”他对Steve微笑。

Steve表情变得严肃，因为 _ _我差点就下令要把你杀了__ 不是他能说出口的话。

“这是一部分，”他承认，“然而——你才刚回来，你说谎伤了我的心，看见你又让我喜出望外；大多数时候，我只是很困惑。而此时此刻，Tony，我爱你。而且我意识到，我可能在那个房间失去你，就像我在注册法案时失去你一样。我不能——我不能再经历一遍了。”

Tony注视着他，眼睛像玻璃一样发亮。“你爱我，”他轻声重复道，像他预料Steve说会是 _ _不，Tony，你居然相信，我的天啊，我在开玩笑。__

“我爱你胜过这世上的其他一切。”Steve说。

“啊，我们没把盾牌算进去吗？”Tony笑了，他看上去像是在哭泣边缘，并试着让自己平静下来，用笑话来掩饰自己。

“Tony。”

“我爱你，Steve。”Tony说，“我爱你有 _ _很多年了__ 。这没关系，因为我知道——你可能永远不会爱我。那只是……不会发生在我身上。”

“凡是总有第一次。”Steve说，然后又轻轻地亲吻了他一遍。

Tony朝他微笑，坦率而充满信任，说道：“我猜是的。”然后他皱起眉头，“你没有脑震荡，对吧？你被精神控制了？不对，Emma会注意到的。喝了什么奇怪的饮料？”

Steve大笑着用双手捧起Tony的脸。“我从来都没有更像自己了，”他说，“还有，我爱你，Tony Stark。”

Tony绽开笑容，然后下意识地亲吻了他。

接着Steve把他推开，时间刚好足够让他说：“回房间？”随后Tony握住了他的手，带他往楼上走。

*

他们在同一个房间醒来，Steve觉得这很棒，甚至可以说是完美。他需要永远都这样。

Tony依偎在Steve身侧，仍然睡得很熟，他的反应堆散发着明亮的光芒。Steve微笑着看着这幅景象，他从未想过自己会如此喜欢这种家居的感觉。但Tony很迷人，他这种睡在他身边所体现出的原始的信任让Steve觉得无法呼吸。

他永远都不会伤害Tony。Tony是 _ _他的。__

他需要杀掉红骷髅，很快，在他意识到这一切之前，在九头蛇里任何一个人意识到这一切之前。Steve得由内而外地控制九头蛇，就为了保护Tony的安全。

而他将会这么做。

Tony微微动了动，Steve用手轻柔地拂过他的发丝，让他安稳下来。Tony发出一声呻吟，往Steve身边靠去，然后睁开了眼睛。

“Steve。”他含糊地说道。

“做了个好梦？”Steve问道。

Tony皱眉，摇了摇头。“挺不错的早晨，”他迟疑了一下，“因为我现在不是在做梦，对吧？”

“那就意味着我也在做梦了。”Steve说道，给了他一个吻。这个吻比他们的第一个吻要缓慢、更加轻柔，就像他们一样好。Tony在他们分开的时候正露出微笑，如梦般朦胧。

“昨天我——我很害怕，”Tony呢喃道，“在我听到他的能力的时候。但现在……Steve，我一直知道，我们在一起时可以做任何事。”

Steve想起另一次Tony说类似的话的时候。“当我在你身边的时候，我都不像我那样擅长做任何事。”他引述道，看着Tony恳求的眼神，他补充，“我一直都记得你说过那样的话。但你知道，这是双向的。而且你是对的，我们在一起时可以做 _ _任何事。__ ”

Tony仍然在微笑，Steve也是。也许他能够永远一直保持微笑。

*

Tony正忙着要让他的公司重回正轨，所以Steve能见到他的次数比他想要的要少。当他掌控九头蛇之后要修复的一长串待办事项又增加了一项，貌似本应如此。

目前，Steve很满足于Tony在工作之前打电话过来只是为了说， _ _爱你，__ 满足于在Tony工作之后给他准备晚餐惊喜和一个欢迎回家的吻。

“我们应该谨慎一些，”Steve终于说到，“呃，隐私。”

Tony点头。“我有在考虑这个，”他承认，“别理解错了，Steve——我愿意 _ _现在__ 就告诉全世界，在屋顶上大声尖叫、发推特。”他停了下来，脸颊通红。他真可爱，Steve想。“但现在——Steve，你能看见我们现在正准备面临一场战争。和尤利西斯一起……你给了我力量，Steve，”他轻松地说道，像是他觉得说出想要将他们的关系公诸于世这种话很蠢，而承认他对Steve的依赖却是世上最简单的事，“你的确如此。但任何亲密的关系，尤其是浪漫关系，都会被视作可被利用的弱点……Steve，我不知道如果有人为了对付我而威胁你的时候该怎么办。”

Steve点头。“虽然我很讨厌这种情况，我同意你的观点，”他说，“我不愿意相信会有人想要利用它，但是……”

“我也不愿意相信会有人 _ _真的__ 想要利用尤利西斯的能力，但现状就是如此。”Tony表情冷漠地说道，“它会以悲剧结束的，Steve，我知道它会。”

Steve扬起嘴角露出笑容。“现在你是 _ _我能看见未来__ 先生了，是吧？”他戏谑道。

Tony翻了个白眼：“根据以往的经历，在这种未来学家的事情上我可是十分准的，Steve。”

Steve叹气：“你总是预见悲剧。”

“从来都没有人相信我！”Tony挥动手臂，然后他泄气地闭上眼，“抱歉，Steve，我太紧张了。”

Steve走到Tony身后，开始揉捏他肩膀的肌肉。“我知道，”他回道，Tony倚靠过来，“你现在承担了很多的责任。”

“是啊，”Tony说道，“我——我很庆幸有你在身边，翅膀脑袋。”

“我会一直如此。”Steve许诺；他曾经说过这话，他会再说一遍，这样Tony就会一直知道他说的是真心话，每一次都是。

在Steve理想的世界里，Tony将不会再次感到紧张有压力。

“在下一个星期或者更长的时间内，我可能不会经常在。”Tony忽然说道。

Steve很惊讶，但他没有停下手上的动作。Tony的肌肉现在已经没那么紧绷了，但Steve还是怀疑，Tony将要说的话会不会毁掉他的努力。不过Tony没有说话，而Steve平静有耐心地按摩着他的背部。

“Tony？”他轻声问道。

Tony叹了口气，再次变得紧绷，就像Steve害怕的那样。“我跟你说过，我是被收养的。”

Steve点头，然后才想起来他现在站在了Tony的后面，接着说：“是的。”

“我想找到我的亲生父母。”Tony说。

Steve在想他所知道的关于Howard Stark的事，然后谨慎地衡量下一句要说的话。“我明白，”他说，“但是，Tony——你得知道，你就是你自己。你是Tony Stark，而且你才华横溢，还有，我爱你。知道你的身世不会改变任何事。”

Tony生气地哼了一声。他站起来转过身面对Steve，同时推开了他的手。“我知道。”他说，摇了摇头，“好吧，没错，我——我希望他们是比Howard更好的人。但是……我只是需要知道我是从哪里来的，Steve，我想要知道我自己的身世，我想知道我有没有更多的家人，他们是不是把我送给别人收养——因为说实话，我不会觉得Howard会去绑架一个小孩。”Tony大笑，但听上去他像是要破碎了，“我需要知道，Steve，好吗？”

“好。”Steve说。Tony是个科学家，这当然会有影响。“但我想要你知道，即便你发现自己跟——噢，Doom——有血缘关系，我还是会那么爱你。”

“那样的话 _ _就能__ 解释他忽然变得好看的长相了。”Tony说。

“我还没见过。”Steve说。

“可恶，”Tony说道，“他真的好帅。”

Steve不喜欢那样的语气。他不知道自己的表情看上去是什么样的，但Tony忽然大笑，说：“你真的不用去嫉妒毁灭博士的，你知道吧？”

“你们已经有共同的兴趣了——”

“是啊，如果是那个的话我就会去找Reed了，”Tony耸耸肩，“所以，不。只能是你，Steve。”他侧了侧脑袋，看了Steve一会儿，然后笑了，“但你这样很可爱。”

Steve不确定，思考怎样让毁灭博士缓慢而痛苦地死去的表情是不是非常可爱，但Tony不需要知道。

“好吧，”Steve说，“回到主题上。你要去哪里？”

Tony畏缩了一下。“很显然，欧洲。”

“你确定不想要我和你一起去？”Steve问道。

Tony摇了摇头。“我得一个人去。我就是……不得不这么做。”

Steve考虑了一阵子。他不喜欢Tony独自前去。他可能在说实话，或者他可能已经发现了他的秘密。Steve不能让他这么做，不能这么快。他爱Tony，并且他不会失去他。但是……他的覆盖代码应该能让他追踪到Tony的战甲。如果他是真的去了欧洲，这就说明他没有说谎。

（他 _ _看上去__ 不像是在说谎，他的情绪太生涩、太真实，而Steve很久之前就学会了小心谨慎。）

“好吧，”Steve说，“好吧。”他讨厌看见Tony离开，但这会给他时间去搞定Selvig那边，而又不会让Tony质疑他一直都去了哪里。

他们没有住在一起， _ _还没有，__ 但Steve喜欢在他可以的时候都见到Tony。现在完成九头蛇那边的事务会给他时间，而且希望不会让红骷髅对任何事起疑心。

“给我打电话。”Steve说。

“行啦，老妈。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“我希望的是不要打。”Steve说，然后Tony惊恐地注视着他，然后大笑。

“真是可怕。”他一边笑一边说道，而Steve只是点点头。

*

Tony发来联络。Steve开始追踪Tony的战甲，看到他在布加勒斯特。他笑了，然后关掉了软件，听着Tony不怎么谈论自己在做什么。

他不知道是什么让Tony如此沮丧，但几天之后，Steve从神盾局的小道消息那里知道，Tony让他们去逮捕了Cassandra Gillespie，她是一个非法的军火贩子，并显然是Tony的前任。这次的任务是在布加勒斯特，这更加让Steve相信，Tony没有说谎。

在Tony下一次联络的时候，Steve问了关于Cassandra的事。当然的是，Tony不想谈论，听上去也没有什么气势。Steve发现，这又是一个得到了Tony的爱、想要的却是他的钱、创意和财产的女人。

“我不知道 _ _她__ 现在为什么出现？”Tony呢喃道。

Steve讨厌听见他伤心。他想了想欧洲的地图，得意地笑了笑，说：“看来你的调查正让你越来越接近拉脱维亚啊。”

“操你的。”Tony说，但至少听上去他被逗乐了。

Steve会接受这个的。

*

Tony在两天之后再次打了电话过来。“我正飞往伦敦。”他说，声音听上去很不一样，带着兴奋和恐惧。

“你找到他们了。”Steve说。

“ _ _也许吧，__ ”Tony说，“我——”他停了下来，像是不知道该说什么，“天啊，Steve，我——”他滞住呼吸。

“没事，”Steve说，“没事的，Tony。”

“我是——我是在保加利亚被收养的，”Tony说，“如果——如果那是真的话，我的母亲曾是——是——英国人。我——我什么都不知道，Steve，我很迷茫，我——我应该知道，这不是我该做的吗？”

“嘘，”Steve说，“并不是这样，除非你寻根寻到了一个AI那里。”他不确定Tony是否有心情开玩笑，但他永远都不知道Tony像这样恐慌、迷失、尤其是不在战场上——因为Tony在战场上总是沉着镇定——是更加私人的情况的时候他该做些什么，Steve没有任何的经验。 _ _他__ 不知道该怎么办，但他不能这么说，他不得不在这里支持Tony。

“我在打开文件的时候一直在说 _ _拜托千万别是红骷髅__ ，”Tony听上去冷静多了，又或者是他试着为Steve表现得坚强起来。Steve希望不是这样。

然后Tony的话语击中了他。

“是啊，”他说，“这样就很不幸了。”

“Steve？”Tony问道，“一切都好吗？你最近是不是要对付九头蛇？”

 _ _可恶。__ Steve真的得更好地控制自己了。“没有，”Steve说谎了，“只是——我很紧张，我想你了。”

“我很抱歉，”Tony说，“你要——”

“不，”Steve打断了他，“就……不用管我，Tony，去伦敦，去找你的家人。”

“这是命令吗，队长？”Tony懒洋洋地说道。

“是的，”Steve说道，“但 _ _英国队长__ 已经有人了，所以请不要对大英起爱国之心。”

“我不知道，”Tony想了想，“联合队长（Captain United）听上去不错？两边都有了呢……”

Steve皱眉。Tony喋喋不休，这就其本身而言很正常，但是……“Tony，”他说。

“怎么？”

“你就站在门口，不是吗？”

线路的另一边是愧疚的沉默。

“ _ _Tony。__ ”Steve重复道。

“也许吧，”Tony说，“万一我敲门，里面一屋子都是斯克鲁人呢？”

“那你就跟Hulkling是亲戚了。”

“你真是个危险人物。”Tony说道。他深吸一口气，“行啦行啦。”

“祝你好运。我爱你。”

“谢谢你。”Tony说道，然后结束了通话。

*

Tony在两天之后回来了。他明显累极了，但就这一次，他看上去并没有全然悲伤和疲惫；他的眼神发亮，让自己站的笔直。他站在Steve的门口时还穿着战甲，似乎是直接过来找他的——显然他这么做了。

Steve让他进门。“战甲，Tony。”他提醒道。

Tony大笑着解除掉战甲，转过身面对Steve。他的动作有点太快并且不协调，这让Steve怀疑他很久没睡觉了。不过他还不打算过问，因为Tony有 _ _新的消息__ 要告诉他。

“先来杯咖啡。”Tony说，Steve怜爱地摇了摇头，还是去了厨房。他知道Tony最喜欢的咖啡，当然是越多越好的浓缩咖啡，但Tony很累，Steve想要他上床睡觉，而不是过度活跃好几个小时之后倒下一整天。他转而去拿了Tony最喜欢的马克杯——上面有一些Steve不怎么知道的英国歌手，但Tony喜欢——然后准备脱因咖啡。接着，他看了看冰箱里有没有Tony会吃的东西。他给Tony做了一个花生酱三明治——Tony会说他不饿，但根据Steve的经验，没人能抵挡花生酱。

准备好之后，Steve回到客厅，把食物放到Tony面前。Tony看了一眼，忽然就开始大笑。

“Tony？”Steve问道，担心Tony睡眠不足的状况比表面看上去还严重。

“这——”Tony没能把话说完，他指着马克杯，一直大笑，几乎直不起腰。

“我需要打给Strange吗？”Steve问道。

Tony摇头。他擦了擦眼睛，终于平静下来。“我只是—— _ _你知道吗？__ ”他问。

“知道什么？”Steve很困惑。

“好吧。”Tony点头，“好吧。”他一口喝了半杯咖啡，把杯子放下来，然后笑了。

“拜托，我也很好奇。”Steve说，因为Tony没对咖啡发表任何意见而暗喜。

“我的亲生母亲是Amanda Armstrong。”Tony说。

Steve皱眉。这有点耳熟……他看了看马克杯，然后感觉自己也在大笑。“我——我很抱歉，Tony，”他没忍住，“我是真的不知道。”

“我告诉她我喜欢她的音乐。”Tony说。

“如果你需要的话我这儿有证据，”Steve说，“我只为你保管这个马克杯。”

“我知道，”Tony微笑，但这次是意外地温柔，“谢谢你。”

Steve轻轻地捏了他的手。

“她——她很友善，”Tony说，“我们聊了很多。我觉得——我希望从现在起我能更常去伦敦。”

Steve点头。

“也许有一天我甚至会向她介绍你。”Tony补充道。

“你不必要这么做。”Steve说。

“不，你是我生命中很重要的一部分，”Tony说，“你一直都是。而且——已经三十年了。但我真的很想去了解她，你知道的。”他看向墙壁，但看上去很迷茫。Steve把三明治放到他的受伤，Tony几乎是很机械的把它吃了下去。

“那旅程不错。”Steve说。

“是不错。”Tony同意道，“嗯，刚喝完咖啡我居然这么累。”

“你是挺累的，”Steve高兴的附和道，“那是无咖啡因的。”

Tony一脸背叛的表情看着他。“你怎么能这么做？”他捂着胸口。

“更好的问题会是， _ _居然没注意到，你到底有多累？__ ”Steve回问道。

“一针见血，”Tony嘟囔道，“别以为我会忘了这茬。”

“是，”Steve说，“睡觉，Tony。”

Tony站起身，然后Steve紧紧地抱住他。他亲吻了他，发现自己是多么的想念他。

“好吧，”Tony说，“我飞越了大洋洲，真的需要先去洗个澡。”

Steve放开他，当Tony在浴室里的时候，Steve正给他找睡衣。他的衣服都太大了，但这不意味着他不享受看见Tony穿着他的衣服的样子。他拿出干净的毛巾，放到浴室里。Tony站在淋浴下，眼睛紧闭。

“Tony？”Steve问道，“别在这里睡着了。”

“我没有，”Tony说，“只是累了。”

“好吧。”Steve伸手进浴间把水关掉，然后用浴巾把Tony围了起来。Tony没有反抗，任凭他手上动作，所以他肯定已经很迷糊了。

Steve亲吻了他的额头，把他擦干。

Tony站着都几乎睡着了，这不是Steve第一次看到他这么累——但是第一次在如此 _ _亲密__ 的情况下，也是第一次，一直让Tony醒着的是一些高兴的事，而不是噩梦和战斗。

他喜欢Tony开心的时候。

而且他也喜欢把Tony放到他的床上。

他用被子紧紧裹住Tony，然后轻轻地吻了他一下。“做个好梦，铁壳脑袋。”

Tony朝他眨了眨眼：“你呢？”

“我很快就会过来。”Steve保证。

Tony像灯光熄灭一样睡着了。

Steve又看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气。他安静地把房门关上，尽管他怀疑现在任何比不上行星吞噬者袭击的动静能不能把Tony吵醒。他可能在去见他母亲之前都没怎么好好睡觉。

然后Steve锁上了他的工作室，准备去给红骷髅作另一次的报告。Carol一直在使用尤利西斯的预示能力，但现在越来越多的超级英雄对她的方法感到不妥。Steve知道所有人最大的恐惧，无论时间过去多久，总是会在他们意识深处：Hulk。把尤利西斯的预示跟他联系在一起会分裂众人。

这次的汇报很迅速；红骷髅貌似心不在焉。这样更好，Steve想。

“最后一件事，Rogers先生，”红骷髅拉长语调，“确保让他们 _ _自相残杀。__ ”

“九头蛇万岁。”Steve回道。

他小心地断连设备，然后藏在素描本的后面。他不认为Tony会来窥探他的屋子，但他不能让他找到它。他把九头蛇的标志洗掉，穿上睡衣，然后蜷缩躺在Tony身边。

现在才正午，但他认为这次休息是自己应得的。

*

Steve正准备去睡觉，这时他手机响了。

来电显示： _ _Maria Hill。__

他皱眉。“怎么了？”他问。

“Rogers，”Hill说，“你知道Stark在哪里吗？”

Steve浑身紧绷。Tony没和他在一起，不过为什么她要问他？他们的关系并没有公诸于众。“不，”他回道，假装很平静，“为什么这么问？发生什么事了？”

一阵停顿。然后Maria Hill用沉重的声线开口：“Jim Rhodes死了。”

__操。_ _

Steve只能想象这消息会怎么影响Tony。

“Tony之前在这里——他气冲冲地离开了。”

“他知道？！”Steve猛地说道，“ _ _这里__ 是哪里？”

“三曲翼大楼。”

“我马上来。”Steve说道，结束了通话。

为了以防万一，他把一辆神盾局的飞行汽车停在了附近的一个停车场里，而他现在就要去那里。他现在心烦意乱。发生什么了？他没有听说到有任何的战斗，如果他们在三曲翼大楼的话，那肯定是在执行任务的时候有事发生了……

他启动汽车，直接快速地朝三曲翼大楼飞去。尽管是这么完了，这还是会比他的摩托车快，尽管Steve更倾向于选择不那么显眼的交通方式。他很快就到了，Maria Hill已经在降落甲板上等他了。

Steve把车降落，并愤怒地走了出来，“怎么回事？”他说。

“Stark——”

“不， _ _Rhodes怎么了__ ，”Steve阐明。

Maria Hill叹了口气：“尤利西斯又看到幻象了。终极战队动身去阻止灭霸。”

Steve皱眉：“他又不是队伍的一员。”

“没错，但他在跟Danver会面。”Maria Hill说，“灭霸正在我们的监狱里，女浩克在昏迷，而Rhodes……Rhodes死了。”

Steve点头。这很好，他想，这就是他们引起一场战争所需要的。没有比杀死纽约其中一个最出名的英雄能更让一切没有退路了。也许Carol没有亲手捅死他，但她相信了尤利西斯。是的，Steve对此感到很愉悦。

然而……Rhodes _ _曾是__ Tony最好的朋友。Steve很担心Tony的反应，他可能会跟往常一样，很容易就有自我毁灭的倾向。Steve得找到他。

“那——那真是太可怕了，”他大声的说，“Tony……Tony在哪里？”

“我们联系过他想跟他说Rhodes的事，某个白痴跟他的助手而不是本人说了。Stark飞了过来，Rogers，说实话，自从 _ _你__ 死了，我从未见过他这种状态。”

Steve自然没有见过那样的Tony，但他曾看过自己的葬礼的录像，Tony在电视直播上崩溃了，他听到Stark局长 _ _失控了__ 的谣言，他读过所有Tony去过的那些自杀式任务的报告。

然后，当然，他回来了，看到Tony那清空大脑所有记忆的身躯。

Steve需要 _ _现在__ 就找到Tony。

他需要更多的信息。“好的。他说过什么吗？”

“你应该跟Danvers谈。”Maria Hill说。

“我们都知道Tony能做出什么事，”Steve说，“让我去找他。”

“惊奇队长和黑豹在里面，他们在讨论这件事。”

Steve点头，跑进基地里。他看见America Chavez蜷缩着依靠墙壁，并没有怎么去在意她。下一个房间里，Carol站在T'Challa旁边，紧张地做着手势。她看上去糟透了，脸上带有伤痕和淤青，制服被扯坏，左眼上还覆着纱布。Steve很清楚她的承受能力，这场战斗一定是十分可怕。

当然，这场战斗让Rhodes死去、并让女浩克致残，这能说明很多事。

“Tony，”Steve急切地说。

T'Challa叹气。“Steve，有点同理心，”他说，“她也失去了某个人。”

“他正在前往新阿提兰。”Carol说。

Steve看着她：“你怎么知道？”

“他说他不会再让任何人扮演上帝了，”T'Challa复述，“他还能说谁呢？”

Steve几乎要为话语里的伪善发出轻蔑的哼声，但他现在太担心Tony了。

他需要这场战争，他需要英雄们自我毁灭。 _ _但除了Tony。__ 永远不能是Tony。

“我们提醒过美杜莎。”Carol承认道。

“ _ _什么？__ ”Steve咬紧牙关说道，“无论他计划要做什么，你 _ _知道__ 他现在因为悲痛失去了理智，你知道Rhodes对他来说有多重要。你不能让——你并不能让他负责任。”

“我知道！”Carol朝他大喊，“而我也爱Rhodey，但我知道他不会想要Tony受伤！所以我离开我朋友的床边，联系美杜莎，求她让复仇者处理这件事！”她粗重地呼吸着，眼睛里几乎闪耀着力量、愤怒、和悲痛。

“她同意了吗？”Steve问道，因为这是唯一重要的事。

“她同意了，”T'Challa说，“他们应该在等他来。”

Carol的通信器响了。她看了一眼，然后脸色发白地应答。Steve听见美杜莎很激动的声音，但辨别不出字眼。他不耐烦地等Carol跟她说完话，然后注视着她。

“好吧，”Carol颤抖着说，“事情的进展不太好。Tony不在了。”

“ _ _Tony不在了__ 是什么意思？”

Carol惊恐地看着他。“不——不是那样，天啊，Steve，我很抱歉。”她捂住眼睛，“我现在是一团糟。不，他——还活着，但他带着了尤利西斯。”

“让我整理一下，”T'Challa说，“我们 _ _警告过__ 异人们，这样他们就能做好准备，在他能做出任何危险的事情之前逮捕他——而Stark还是突破进入了他们那超级秘密的城市并绑架了他们最重要的异人？”

“就是你认识的那个Tony。”Carol说，但这个笑话失败了。

Steve在想他知道的那些Tony战甲的密码，想知道自己能不能使用。Tony并不会真的去伤害尤利西斯，他能作保证。如果他带走了他，他也不会 _ _亲手__ 伤害他，这是Steve真正在意的部分。

但是……Tony想要他做什么？在三个星期前的那场派对上，他一直在跟Carol讲，他们不知道这个能力是怎么用的，Tony会试着去研究吗？Steve也需要那些知识。而让Tony躲藏起来的时间越长，形势也会越紧张。

“知道怎么去追踪他吗？”Steve问道，看着他们摇头。

很好。

*

十个小时之后，野兽追踪发现Tony在一个地下实验室，Steve自愿去帮忙。

Carol带领着他们，她的制服已经修复好，所有的伤貌似都已经痊愈，但Steve能看出来她已经快要崩溃了。而她比之前更加特立独行：Steve听到她在谈论Rhodes是怎么想要她继续，去使用尤利西斯的力量。

一切都以很壮观的方式发展着。如果他能找到Tony并已经把他拥在怀里的话。

快了，他告诉自己。很快了。

Tony队伍里的新人们在集结的英雄之间。Steve朝他们走过去，他总是那个体贴的领导者。“我们会找到钢铁侠的。”他说。

漫威女士很不确定地看着他。“他还好吗？他们没给我们说太多。”

“他在哀悼，”Steve说，“但他有能帮他度过这些的朋友，他很快就能回到你的队伍里。”

他们看上去并不怎么相信他，但同样也不想去问美国队长是否在说谎。

Steve希望他是对的，他还没有因未立刻找到Tony而酿成严重的错误。他得这么相信着。

他们派出去5架昆式战机，超级英雄们和异人们都在一起。

*

尤利西斯被绑在一张椅子上，没有明显受伤。这很好，Steve想；无论美杜莎同意了什么，他知道，如果Tony真的伤害了那个孩子，将会很难说服她去放Tony走。

Tony则是很好的反面。他显然哭了很久，双眼又红又肿，仍然盈满泪水。他在呐喊，从第一眼就能看出来，他不再控制自己了。

他让Steve感到害怕。

“Tony，就——让我帮忙。”他说，在其他英雄之前向他走去。

Tony激动地看着他，然后在迟疑。“Steve，”他呢喃道，“ _ _如果你是下一个呢？__ ”

Steve想要回答，但他做不到——他开始发怒，头痛得厉害。他跪了下来，然后他再也看不见黑暗实验室里的Tony了。

他看见正在暴怒的Hulk，巨大的拳头里抓着一个破烂的钢铁侠头盔，上面全是鲜血。他看见Hulk比以往更加失控，拥有毁天灭地的力量，他看见自己的身体被踩烂在Hulk的脚下，而他就是不能把视线从Tony被毁坏的战甲上移开，因为他知道， _ _他知道__ 在Hulk把它一把扯烂的时候，Tony就在里面。

他回过神来，大口喘着气，慌乱地看向周围。Tony正把他扶起来，一脸伤感，Steve不知道自己是怎么站起来的，但他做到了，然后他站在Tony身旁，支撑着他， _ _查看他是否真的在这儿。__

这 _ _不是__ Steve在决定去陷害Hulk时所期待的。他从心底里开始动摇。

“你——你们都感觉到了吗？”Carol颤抖着问道。

“我感觉到它、看到它、尝到它——”Steve旁边的Tony听上去很破碎。

“他 _ _投射__ 了这些影像？我以为那只是个幻象。”T'Challa说。

“不，”Tony打断他，“这是映射到我们脑海里的——这是新的。”他正进入到科学家的模式，比起听到他崩溃，Steve更加喜欢这样。

“我们相信那会发生吗？”野兽问道。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉。”尤利西斯的声音很轻，但每个人都转而看向他。“Hulk会把你们都杀了的。”

“这就是我所说的，”Tony厉声说道，“这——废话——”

Carol的声音把他的盖过了。“我们得去找Bruce Banner。”她喊道。

Tony转过去看着她。“你在开玩笑吗？”他大喊，“Bruce还什么都没做——他甚至好几个月没有变成Hulk了！”

“所以你要等他来杀你？”Carol回问道。

“如果你不相信这些幻象的话，Rhodey就不会死了。”Tony冰冷地说，“你现在想要杀死Bruce了？”

“我想要去 _ _看看他。__ ”Carol说。

“是啊，因为这样完全不会让他受刺激！一支英雄的大军，去那里只为了找他！会有什么乱子呢？”Tony嘶吼道。

“不是一支军队，”Steve说，“Tony——你能看出来，Carol _ _会__ 去的，所以你只要同意跟她一起去，这样会更好。”

Tony看着他。“你也疯了吗？”

Steve没有让被话语刺痛的感觉表现出来。“你知道我是对的，”他说，“你不相信这里的任何一个人——也许这样是正确的，但无论你赞不赞同，事情已经板上钉钉，所以和Carol一起去，并 _ _确保不会有事情出差错。__ ”

Tony缓慢的点头。“我可以这么做。”他说。

“我不确定在他绑架了尤利西斯之后，Tony还是那个适合去缓和局势的人。”Carol说。

Steve怒视着她。“你们两个别把事情搞得更复杂了，”他命令道，清楚知道他们从现在开始只会让事态升级，混乱比他预料的来得更快，但他不在乎，“我也会去。我们可以去询问自愿的人，跟他谈谈，然后离开，不用特别行动队去埋伏他。”

“我讨厌这个，”Tony说，“我讨厌所有事。我最好的朋友死了，而你想要——”

“我不想，”Steve说，“但我没看出来有另一个我们都会同意的方案。”

“我也是，”Tony失落地说，“但我非常讨厌这样。”

Steve短暂地触碰了一下他的肩膀；这只是个友善的举动，没有人会去怀疑。Tony很感激地看了他片刻。

*

他们在昆式战机上，Tony坐在后面，Steve的旁边，一言不发。平常他会是在驾驶；现在没什么人相信他能控制得了；在Steve看来，至少Tony是怎么想的。

“他死了，”Tony呢喃道，“我怎么都想不明白。他死了。”

“我很抱歉，”Steve说，“而且我也很抱歉没能尽早来到你身边。”

“他死了，”Tony重复道，“这是改变不了的事实。他的死是因为Carol和那个异人。”

“Tony——”Steve试着开口。

“不，”Tony说，“不。我不会就这么算了的，Steve，我做不到。他们会偿还犯下的罪行，他们必须这么做。”

Steve叹气。“你曾试着避免一场战争。”他说。

“而我并没有挑起战争。”Tony狠狠地说道。Steve想要亲吻他。“但是Rhodey死了。现在已经没有退路了，Steve。”

“Rhodey不会想要你伤害到自己的。”Steve告诉他。

Tony笑了，阴沉而悲伤。“很可惜他不在这里亲口跟我讲，不是吗？”

“ _ _我__ 不想要你伤害到自己。”Steve说。

Tony沉默。

不久，他们在犹他州降落。

*

事情的走向比Steve所能希望的还要好。

他期待Bruce失控，伤害自己和在他周围的每一个人——Steve全程确保Tony在他的视线范围之内是有原因的，准备随时上去保护他；有些牺牲是必须的，其他则是不可接受。

但Bruce没有失控。在他们到来的时候没有，在Tony把他带到一个满是超级英雄的地方的时候也没有。

Steve用片刻思考了一下可能的方案。他口袋里有几个超声波装置；他可以试着引爆一个——但他周围有太多的英雄了，很有可能会被发现。但他不能冒险让 _ _什么事都没有__ 发生，在Carol还在当领导者的时候不行。他 _ _需要__ 他们打起来。

Bruce仍在打量周围的所有人——也许有足够的人数去阻止Hulk；也许阻止不了。这永远说不准。

Tony在说话，声音很轻，带着那种Steve知道他感觉不到的平静。他是那么的好心，让人看着都几乎感到痛苦。他阐述尤利西斯的事，他告诉Bruce自己对他有信心，然后Carol插话。“然后我说我们需要更多。”

“我们需要证据。”Tony说。

世上没有任何东西能证明Bruce不是一个威胁，但这当然并不足以阻止Tony去抱有希望。Steve喜欢他抱有的这种希冀，他也不得不去消灭它。

“他在用自己做实验。”Hank McCoy忽然说道，手里拿着平板电脑。

Steve看见Tony纹丝不动。“噢，Bruce。”

Maria Hill往前走去。“Bruce Banner……作为神盾局的局长，我要将你逮捕。”

Bruce开始抽搐。Steve想把Tony拉回来，但他能让自己站在合适的位置，让Tony一遍又一遍地重复：“Bruce——Bruce，冷静下来！”

这不起作用。Steve紧张起来，准备介入——

Bruce正大吼：“你以为——”

Steve朝Tony移动，但他不够快。没有人做到。

箭矢是从森林那边来的，如闪电般迅速，也同样的致命。它正中Bruce的心脏，有那么一个可怕的一瞬间，Steve很肯定，Hulk会跑出来，而Tony那么靠近……但什么都没有发生。

Bruce倒了下来，血液从伤口那里溢出。

Carol大喊：“Thor，树林那边！”但Steve的眼光只在Tony身上——Tony在惊恐地旁观着，脸色苍白如纸，浑身颤栗。他开始摇晃，Steve立刻就站到他的身边，手臂环上他的腰，支撑着他。Tony看上去并没有注意，他的视线一直在Bruce身上。

Steve越过他看到Clint交出了他的弓——当然会是Clint，除了他还有谁能射出那一箭？

“Tony，”Steve呢喃道，但Carol在同一时间说出了Tony的名字，而且更大声。

Tony浑身打了个颤，然后推开Steve，转身看向Carol。Steve告诉自己要冷静下来， _ _Tony是他的，__ 无论他现在要做什么。

“我到这儿来是为了 _ _帮助他的！__ ”Tony尖声叫道，每一个字眼都充斥着痛苦。“他是我的朋友！”他的声音现在也在颤抖，眼里满是泪水。在Tony崩溃、钢铁侠在众人面前支离破碎、不再在乎任何面具和表现的方式里，有某些令人着迷的地方。

Steve跟着他的视线看到了Clint的弓，感到很好奇，因为Tony说过他已经不参与武器的生意，但他却频繁地给他当做朋友的人制造武器。

然后，有时候，他就只是制造炸弹去摧毁世界；一张弓能比得上那些吗？

神盾局的特工让Clint戴上手铐，Steve一看就知道那是设计来铐住那些比Clint要强大得多的人。他不会被放出来了——不过，他看上去也不想，他也在哭泣，而且没有一丝一毫的战意。

“Clint，看着我，”Steve说，他走过去，跪在他身旁，“为什么？”

很多简单的答案能回答这个问题。 _ _要保护我们所有人。要拯救生命。因为我很害怕。__

但只有在Clint跟着他们一起来、而不是像个狙击手一样躲在树林里的情况下这些答案才有用。

“因为Bruce Banner要我这么做。”Clint说。

“不！”Tony大喊，“不！”

Steve朝他转回去，然后看见T'Challa和Vision正扶着Tony的背。愤怒在他体内流窜—— _ _除了他没人能碰Tony——__ 但Tony只是一直在嘶吼，对着Carol、对着Clint、对着自己。“ _ _我们本该是保护者，我们本应是在保护、抵御、复仇！这是什么啊？！__ ”

Steve从眼角看到动静，然后走到Carol面前。“这是责任！”她越过他喊道。

这是纯粹的混乱，而且令人愉悦。

Tony滑落到地面，不再忍住眼泪。Steve再注视着Carol几秒钟，但她不再试着往Tony的方向走去，所以他放过她，并终于再次站到Tony身边。

“我知道会有可怕的事情发生，”Tony呢喃道，“我一直在告诉她——为什么就没有人 _ _听进去__ 呢？”

 _ _很快，Tony，__ Steve想， _ _很快，__ 在他会带来的那个理想的九头蛇的世界。

而Tony越破碎，他就越容易听话。

__很快。_ _

Tony站起身，仍然在颤抖；他会把战甲要回来，想要飞走吗？他显然没在思考待在这里的问题——更多的证据是，他只走了几步去到Bruce的尸体那里，仿佛倒下般把他抱在胸前。

一名特工厉声对他说着关于取证的事。“不用这样，”Steve告诉他，“我们都看见这里发生的事。”

Tony显然 _ _没有__ 看见现在发生什么事。他正前后摆动，紧紧地抱住Bruce，仿佛这样能让他复活。Steve知道，他一直在拒绝Rhodes的死亡，他的身体被毁到不能被识别，战甲像碎片一样脱落下来。

 _ _不够好，__ Tony在想，Steve能看出来他现在在想什么，而对于Clint的弓： _ _太好了。__

Tony没有平静下来，有什么区别的话，那就是他哭得更厉害了。Steve发现所有人都在缓缓地走开，尴尬地不知所措。这段时间里复仇者是一支很小的队伍，现在他并不是任何人的领队，撇开年轻的英雄们不谈——但他在过去曾是他们所有人的领导者。而就Tony那些非常公开的错误来说，这是见证了全新的事情，尤其是在所有人都这么动摇的情况下。

这样很好，Steve想；让他们记得这个。然后，然后看看他们为了避免这种事再次发生能做到什么程度。

“我很抱歉。”Tony呢喃道。

对了，Steve想，是时候停下来了，在Tony能去告别之前，如果这是一个可能性的话，在他能够把自己拼凑起来之前，那不是现在应该发生的事。

Steve在Tony身边跪下。“来吧，”他说，“你已经没什么可以做的了，异人们已经离开了，神盾局抓了Clint。来吧，Tony。”

Tony一言不发地摇了摇头。Steve捏了下他的手臂，仿佛一个警告。他不想强行拉Tony离开，但他会这么做。

“Tony，”Steve再次尝试，轻声说道，“你这样并没有帮到任何一个人。”

Tony这时候看上去像是并不能理解任何事，看上去并不在乎，但当Steve再次敦促他起身，他放手了，把Bruce放了下来，并跟在Steve身后。

“我们要出发了。”Steve告诉Maria Hill，然后示意Tony的队伍去跟着他。他没有等，但他知道Sam会让所有的宝宝们上飞机的。Thor用她自己的能力飞，Logan和Laura是跟着复仇者来的，所以Steve也示意他们上飞机。Steve正在他们周围得更加小心——但假装很担心Tony并不困难，因为没什么要假装的。Strange在Steve去昆式战机的路上经过他时皱起眉头，他的手臂还搭在Tony的肩膀上，并跟着他们。

“Tony，如果——”

“不，Stephen。”Tony说。

Strange点头。Steve想知道那是什么意思。然后Strange再次开口：“我能跟你们一起走吗？我想要保持力量全盛——”

Tony短暂地专注于他：“你知道你总是欢迎这么做。”

 _ _是吗，__ Steve想知道，但没有说任何话。

他领着Tony进入战机，然后强迫他坐在处于战甲相反方向的座位上——战甲还被锁着；Steve还不想让Tony把战甲拿回去，无论那会让他有多安心。

可怕的是，Tony都没有试着反抗他，没有下令让战甲去驾驶战机。他只是缩在座位上，不再是每一次呼吸都要崩溃的样子，但看着仍然像是要碎成碎片。他在Steve给他扣安全带的时候没有任何反应。忽然间，Steve很感激Strange的存在，他 _ _的确是__ 一名医生，而Tony从很多方面来看都很不好。

有一些Steve需要，有一些他会去修复，其他的，在一切结束的时候，他会不得不去解决。但某些Tony崩溃的方式让即便是他也感到害怕。Steve得去让昆式战机起飞，他很庆幸有人能在这个非常时期看着Tony。

“所有人都系紧安全带。”他说道，坐进了驾驶座。

他回过头，看见他们全部都顺从地去够安全带——Tony眼神放空——然后启动起飞的程序。驾驶战机飞行很简单，Steve知道为什么。Tony知道他们可能不会总是能拥有有经验的驾驶员——这也是为什么他一直尝试去教队伍里的每一个人。考虑到Tony自己的战甲和他没在驾驶时他们的作战能力，Steve充分了解到，战机也许能在没有人在驾驶座里的情况下起飞并载着他们安全飞行——但这不是标准程序，所以他继续，发动引擎并检查计算机。

安全地在空中飞行，Steve让战机处于自动驾驶模式。Tony肯定是感觉到他们正处于平稳的飞行当中；等到Steve解开了自己的安全带，Tony已经在飞机里踱步，他的脸上仍然倘着泪痕。

忽然间，他一拳捶向其中一面墙，然后靠在上面，把脸埋起来。“从某种方面……从某种很奇怪、很不正常的方面……我几乎是很庆幸发生了这件事。”

Steve侧了侧脑袋，他没有预料到这个，Tony是如此完全地迷失。

“只是为了给你看这是怎么的一团糟。他们 _ _杀了__ 他！一个复仇者的创建成员，死了，一个天才，一个真正、实在的天才，我没滥用任何一个字眼。而他们杀了他，因为也许……因为也许 _ _有什么。__ 下一个是谁？”Tony转身面对众人。他看上去糟透了，双眼通红，脸上全是哭泣的痕迹。“你？我？还是你？”他朝周围比划着，不知道他在说哪一个，“要是你呢？”

“Tony……”Steve轻声说道，试着让他平静下来。这样的Tony看上去一点都不可控。他很危险——大多是对他自己而言。Steve得让他冷静下来。

“老实说，Banner已经死了！”

“Tony，”Steve重复道，而Tony像是根本听不见他说话，他说的每一个字都在让他沉入更深的绝望当中。“Tony。”Steve再次说道，感到很无助。

Tony根本没有反应，他听上去竭嘶底里的：“有没有其他人想过是Danvers让鹰眼到那棵树上的？”

Steve轻轻触碰Tony的手臂。“Tony。”

“我很抱歉！”Tony猛地说道，然后他低下头，再次真诚地呢喃道，“我很抱歉。”

Steve知道他不是故意在飞机里爆发的。他不是在向Steve道歉。

“我这一年真的过得不太好，很抱歉我对你们大喊大叫了。”Tony说道，他现在更加冷静了，“但我是真心发问的——下一个是谁？”

Steve再次把他推倒在座位上，这次坐到他旁边，手臂搂着他的肩膀。“Tony……”

Tony弯腰把脸埋在手心里。“我们在像苍蝇一样坠落，Cap。”

“我知道。”

“我们正在 _ _死去。__ ”Tony听上去极度痛苦，“全都是因为——噢，天啊， _ _Rhodey，Bruce，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。__ ”

Steve做不到让自己去在乎在场的人会怎么想，他一直上下抚摸Tony的背部，试着让他安心下来，试着让他重返自我。

他需要他感到绝望，但不是像这样，永远不是。

他想要亲吻Tony，看到他没事；但这些都得等。所以他不断按抚Tony的后背，倒数着直到九头蛇征服世界，直到Tony不再需要担心任何事的日子。

*

Steve一把战机降落在大厦顶部，Tony就冲忙走了出去，都没有看他的队友、他照顾的那些孩子一眼，也没有看Strange一眼，最重要的是， _ _他没有看Steve一眼。__

Steve不喜欢这样。

他并不能跟在他身后 _ _跑__ ，所以他尽可能快的完成降落之后的程序。昆式战机的状态很好，但他们需要在下一次飞行之前给它补充燃料；Steve把这记录下来，然后站起身。往好的一面看，其他人现在也需要离开，所以Steve稍微走得快一点，往Tony的工作室去。他往电梯里输入他的覆盖代码——显然，Tony的工作室的一整层楼层都是受限的——然后不耐烦的等待它带他下去。

然后他走出电梯，发现工作室的门也是紧闭的。他皱眉，Tony现在应该已经知道他要来，他本应至少把门给解锁了。Steve特别 _ _不想要__ 他一人独处或者躲开他。Tony的位置是在他身旁，而且Tony在跟他那些设备独处时会做出很危险的决定。

Steve再次输入覆盖代码，把手放到扫描仪上。生物检测完成后，门就打开了，Steve走了进去。

他立刻就找到Tony——他在他的电脑前，但没在打字；他只是在注视着屏幕。他看上去很迷茫，真的，他没有动弹，甚至没有眨眼；Steve得集中视力才能注意到他的胸膛在起伏。

他看向那些屏幕，啊，果然，Clint的弓的图解，和一支箭。那支箭，Banner给Clint的那支——Tony已经黑进Banner的文件了？

“Tony，”Steve小声说道。

“我——在路上的时候我有想像过很多糟糕的情形，Steve，”Tony呢喃道，“但这个？”

“这不是你的错。”Steve说，很清楚Tony不会听进去的。

“这怎么就不是我的错？”Tony反问道，“我辜负了Rhodey，辜负了Bruce，我辜负你也只是时间的问题——我之前已经这么做过了！”他站起身，在他的椅子周围踱步。他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光里闪耀着，他的动作篇幅大而散漫；他的自控力全然不在。他之前一直坐在那里，像是自我惩罚一样看着那些图解。这比Bruce刚死的那会儿还要糟糕。

他只是不在他的视线范围里多久，15分钟？

Steve希望——惧怕——想知道Tony是否喝醉了。

亦或者他是已经崩溃到什么都不在乎了。

“Tony，”Steve说，不让喜悦渗入声线，“你并不是真的掌控着全世界。” _ _还没有。__ 因为等九头蛇掌控世界之后、等Tony能 _ _理解__ 他之后，Steve会让他做任何想做的事。

“是啊，如果真是这样的话我会在30秒之内把世界变得异常寒冷。”Tony嘟囔道，“天啊，Steve——这就像是一场噩梦，但我是越陷越深，而不是醒来。”

Steve把他搂进怀里。Tony顺从地靠着Steve，仍然像一片树叶一样颤抖着。

“我在这里，”Steve说，“我和你在一起，我会一直和你在一起。”

“我并没有一直和 _ _你__ 在一起。”Tony说。他的声音很轻，而且站着的时候他把脸埋在Steve的肩膀上，但Steve还是能听见他的说的话。

“不，”他说，没有去想他们的那些战斗和背叛，没有，他已经让这些事情过去了——他会确保Tony不会再跟他对立，“但我们现在更好、更强大了。”

Tony压下一声啜泣。“我很迷茫，Steve。”他轻声承认道。

Steve的心正为Tony此时此刻对他的信任膨胀着，现在，终于，经历过这么多年的……尽管他不知道该怎么去总结他们的过去。

 _ _就为我再打一场战争吧，Tony，__ 他想，然后他说，“你要做的—— _ _我们__ 要做的——是继续前行。”

“我就——她不能 _ _住手__ 吗？”Tony听上去像是知道答案，但他的声音里也包含着一个可怕的、充满希望的语调。

“你知道她不会，”Steve说， _ _或者他会确保她不会。__ 他想知道他还能往尤利西斯的脑子里放一些什么别的预言，很简短的、跟Carol有关的，也许……“我讨厌跟我们的朋友战斗，”他大声说道，“但如果那就是代价——如果那就是我为了保护无辜人民而不得不去做的——那么就是值得的。”

Tony往后退了一步，看着Steve。Steve平静的接受他的凝视。

“我们一起，Tony。”他补充道，然后Tony点头，亲吻了他，像是仍然不敢相信Steve在这里，像是不能相信任何事是真实的。

Steve不能让他休息，还不可以，但他能让他现在在这里感觉好点。

战争已经来临，是Steve把它带来的，但他是为了所有人才这么做，而他将会为了Tony去解决它。

*

针对Clint Barton的案子，已经被媒体报道了所有的细节，同时也很短暂。

Steve发表了他的证言—— _ _我们没有人料到会这样，我们仍然很震惊，Clint我们是朋友，但他杀了人，Bruce也是我们的朋友__ ——然后看着Tony发表他的。

这简直是一团糟。全世界看着Tony在法庭里崩溃，全程都在泪涌的边缘，对着Clint大吼、怪罪着他。Tony，作为一名政客和商人，沉浸在悲痛与失去当中，现在却说不出一个连贯的句子。

Steve爱他强大而自信的时候，但也有可能他现在更加爱他了，带着充分的认识，Tony不知道也不能知道，是Steve的行动让他们走到这一步。这就像是把他切开来看他最原始的情感。这很令人上瘾。

Steve很肯定Clint会无罪释放：Hulk被太多人畏惧、被太多人讨厌，不会有其他的结论。

而无论如何也改变不了这一点的Tony，会再一次责怪自己。

Steve想知道，如果Tony是Banner找去 _ _帮忙__ 的那个人，会发生什么。他很庆幸Tony不是。

“我需要一次会议，”Tony一离开法庭就说；Steve看了看周围，确保没有人能偷听到他。

Steve一直在思考着关于Tony的事，最近酒精是其中一件。他 _ _不会__ 让其他任何一个人对Tony这么做。

“我们会大厦去吧。”Steve说道，Tony看着他，惊讶了一阵子，然后就明白，他们现在所在的地方，是多么的公开。他现在一身完美的正装，当然，然而这就是他所能做到的最镇静的状态；他眼里的悲伤和痛苦清晰可见。自从Rhodes死了之后他的内心就已经失去平衡，而Banner的死只是让他更加失去控制。

这样是极好的——但这也提醒了Steve，现在如果有其他的事发生，他可能永远都不能 _ _修复__ Tony了。

这就像是一桶冷水。他得非常、非常小心地计划他下一步的行动。

Tony叹气，到了外面他就穿上了战甲——一般来说这时候群众可能还不太信任英雄们，这是个好主意。这能把他那显然疲惫至极的脸隐藏起来。在战甲里，他看上去几乎很平常。一切都好。

Steve能看见所有在证明他是错的征兆，即使是在战甲里，他都不能站直，在往下瘫倒，即便透过滤音器，也不能让他的声音听上去很有精神。

“和我一起飞吗，Cap？”

他们作为朋友的时候已经这么做过无数次了，所以Steve点头（像是他能说不似的），然后Tony紧紧地抱着他。这一次，这动作看上去不像是防止Steve掉下去的举措。这一次，这动作看上去像是Tony在寻求安慰。

飞往大厦的路途很短，Tony轻轻地把Steve放下，然后降落在他旁边。

Tony用手臂支撑着墙壁，把头靠在上面，如同没有协助他就不能站着，即使穿着战甲。

Steve在等。

Tony没有脱下战甲。

Steve叹了口气。“铁壳脑袋，现在只有我们两个，来吧。”

战甲终于打开了，Tony从里面走出来。他看了它一样，咬着下唇。“我在里面感觉更安全，”他说，是的，所有人都能看出来。“太蠢了。”他立刻就斥责自己，“它都被别人控制过多少次了，Steve？然而还是这样。”

“我在和我的盾牌一起时感觉更好，”Steve说，“这很正常，而它又被偷过、替代过、用来对付我过多少次呢？”

Tony垂下视线。“没错。我跟你说过这不是——”

“这就是我在说的！”Steve大吼，“这不是一个精确的复制品，但它 _ _是__ 我的盾牌。我在战斗当中信任它，就如同我信任你，Tony。”

“在经历了这么多事之后……？”Tony问道，像是他不能让自己说出那个确切的字眼，像是一切都太沉重了。

“我相信你，”Steve认真地说，“你相信我吗？”

Tony看着他，仍然很明显能看出来他今天有哭过，但现在，在这一时刻，他的声音里没有一丝一毫的由于。“我一直相信你。”他说，然后Steve笑了。

 _ _一直相信。__ 他能接受这个。

“那就过来吧，”Steve说，“我不怀疑你有工作要做——毕竟你一直都有——但今晚是我们的，Tony。没有电视，绝对没有新闻报道，就我们两个，放轻松。”

Tony很不确定地笑了，仿佛这对他来说是一个很陌生的概念。很有可能。Steve亲吻了他的额头。“让我来照顾你吧。”他呢喃道，然后Tony点了点头。

Tony不能把所有的时间都花在想着法院、想着Banner、想着Rhodes上；他肯定不能把他所有的时间花在想尤利西斯的事情上。这显然对他有坏处，但也比Steve所料想的要糟糕——Tony _ _是__ 一个天才。如果他看得太远……他也许能发现些什么。Steve不能让他这么做。

“我们在保护我们的隐私上做得糟透了。”他们一进入到电梯里去Tony的房间，Tony就说。

“你觉得发生了这么多事，有人在看吗？”Steve问。

Tony深吸一口气。“我不知道，”他承认道，“这吓到我了。Carol会注意到吗？她会不会利用它？尤利西斯会注意到什么吗？不管怎样， _ _他的__ 目的是什么？”Tony举起双手，“Steve，我——我是一个工程师和一个未来学家，但 _ _我需要一些数据！__ 而这——这个全是一团乱，没有事能说得通，并且我们的朋友们正在死去。Bruce死了，我的——Rhodey他——”他停了下来。

“我知道，”Steve轻声说道，“我很抱歉，Tony——你和他们两个都更加亲近。我很抱歉，如果我能帮忙……”

“你在帮忙，”Tony立刻嘟囔道，“你在这里。你没有对抗我。你不能想象这对我来说意义有多重。”

每一次他提到Steve跟他站同一边的时候的语气里的安慰是多么的真诚；Steve非常清楚这对Tony来说的意义是什么。

在这之后他们就没再说话，但Steve一直在用眼角余光看着Tony。他不清楚Tony会不会再度崩溃，或者直接一阕不振。他无疑很疲惫。他把Tony拉近，让他不受束缚地待在自己的怀里，直到他们来到正确的楼层。然后他把Tony抱起来，朝他的房间走去。

“如果我们能结婚的话，Steve，我要抱着——”Tony话说到一半停了下来，抬起手捂住嘴，“你现在估计应该要把我放下来了。”他说的，听上去很恐慌。

Steve咯咯笑了：“那你要穿着战甲才能做到了。”他一直走。

“Steve。”Tony仍然很惊恐。

Steve叹了口气，但没有把Tony放下来，不在他显然恨不得像一支箭一样跑开的时候。“我知道你在开玩笑，Tony，”他说，然后Tony极细微地放松了，“而且我们也没有准备好要来一场这样的对话。但是，先记下来，在未来我是不会反对的。”

接着Tony就没有反抗他了，他只是带着些微、惊讶的微笑注视着Steve，像是完全不知道刚刚发生了什么。

“真的吗？”他小声问道。

“是的。”Steve作肯定。

他想知道，在九头蛇掌控世界之后，他能不能主持自己的婚礼。他喜欢那副景象，永远属于他的Tony，被每一个人看在眼里。

Steve慢了下来，以便亲吻Tony的脸颊，然后终于来到了他的房间。他把Tony放到床上，然后起身离开。

“你需要睡眠。”他说道。

“我需要醒来，”Tony摇头，“天啊，Steve，我爱你，我非常担心你。”

Steve笑了。“那就为了我照顾好你自己，”他说。Tony做了个鬼脸，“真的，Tony，你可以做明天的计划，什么都行。但你需要休息，你现在都不能思考了。”

Tony点头。他模糊地在呢喃着什么。

“Tony？”

“陪着我，”他嘟囔道，“别——就直到我睡着，好吗？”

“当然，Tony。”Steve说。

Tony脱下了他的西装外套，Steve帮他脱掉剩下的衣物。这次不是为了性爱，他只想要Tony感到舒适，去获得他现在急切需要的休息。

Tony是全然信任地看着他，所以Steve躺到他旁边，让他待在自己的怀里。他有事情要做——他要跟九头蛇汇报——但他能花上一到两小时的时间去照顾Tony。

毕竟，这是Tony，Steve真正的头等大事。

这需要时间，然而，Tony终于睡着了，他的手握着Steve的几乎要到疼痛的程度。Steve轻轻地亲吻了他，然后把自己从Tony的拥抱当中解脱开来。

他不想走，但Tony在大厦很安全——必须如此——所以Steve离开了。

*

他迟到了，但有时候他不得不提醒特工到底是谁在管事。如果不流血的方法不管用的话，那么……

不是每个人都需要两只手的，问下James就好。

然后，忽然间，当他对着某个特工的脖子高举盾牌的时候，Steve的复仇者卡片响了。

他屏蔽了卡片上的定位选项，当然得这么做，但他不能把警报给静音了——现在那就会显得很可疑。

他身下的特工松了口气。

“这真的不算是你的幸运日。”Steve在他耳边低语，然后落下盾牌。

他终于接通了通话，是Tony。他听上去有活力多了，像是他有了一个计划。 _ _很好__ 。

（不过Steve内心立刻在担心为什么他之前没有告诉他，一般来说就是沟通。）

“嗨，这里是Tony Stark。如果你们收到这条信息——只发送给了很少一部分人——我会很感激你们能和我会面。我会把坐标发送给你们。你们全部可能都已经知道这是怎么回事。Carol——我保证不会在这里跟你打起来。”

 _ _知道这是怎么回事。很少一部分人。__ 可恶的秘密会议。

是的，Steve知道这是怎么回事，他的太阳穴在跳动，因为 _ _Tony Stark要是有他妈的多白痴才会去召集光照会？__ 而他仍然在指望他会支持他……？

不是说现在Steve有的选；这是一个让英雄们一直分裂的方法，在没有一个有力的领导下争吵。

 _ _做吧，Stephen，__ 还有 _ _Stark是怎么嘲笑你的？你想要知道答案？是经常。__

Steve甩了甩脑袋。这不重要，这在他亲吻Tony时不重要，在现在也不重要。为什么它会重要？

血液从他的盾牌上滴落，但是这也无关紧要。

Steve把盾牌擦干净，然后把它安回背上。

他低头看了眼自己，确保自己能出去见人——显然他曾经穿着制服做了某件事，但他可以说是夜间巡逻，某件可以让他的神经平复下来的事。他的身上没有血液，所以他转身走开了。

他在远离了（现在是前）九头蛇藏身处时才开始提高步速。

Tony发送过来的坐标把Steve带到一栋很老旧、倒闭了的办公楼。Steve在担心它的结构稳定性——但是Tony挑的这个地方，所以这肯定是足够安全的，可能也已经屏蔽了任何偷听或者间谍设备。很好。无论如何，Steve谨慎地迈着步。过道都是空荡荡的。

“在这里！”Tony的声音从楼上传来，Steve跟着走，略微跑了跑；如果Tony已经在这儿了，这里就不会有任何的陷阱。这里很昏暗，地上还有垃圾，这不是那种Steve认为Tony会知道的地方。

当他终于看见在下一个房间里的Tony时，他停下了脚步。里面放着一张看上去坚固得出乎意料的桌子和几张椅子——目前全都是空的。Tony自己正坐在地面上，沉闷地靠着墙壁。他把手搭在膝盖上，头抵着前臂，像是在舒缓一次头痛，或者是真的、真的不想呆在这里。也许两者都是。

 _ _你这次又把自己卷进什么事情了，Tony？__ Steve想知道。

Tony没有动弹，但是他开口了：“Steve，我希望你是第一个到的。”他的声音粗糙得可怕。

Steve蹲在他身旁，触碰着他的手臂。Tony正穿着战甲，但他应该还是能感觉到的，或者至少能看出来这个动作的意思，简单的安慰。反正比起话语，他总是更加相信肢体接触。

“你可以告诉我你想要——”

“我没有在隐瞒，”Tony打断他，抬起头，眼里满是恐慌，“我没有——这不是什么细密的计划，Steve，我不会再瞒着你了，我只是——我醒来时你已经不在了，然后我——我就有了这个主意，我得 _ _做点什么。__ ”

Steve点头。在某一时刻他可能应该打断Tony，但听听他的借口，他诚实得多可怕——Steve做不到让自己去打断他。

“没关系，”他说，“我相信你。”

Tony没有回应，只是注视着墙壁，Steve想知道，是什么让Tony来召开会议。

是什么让Tony如此担心Steve的反应。

这可能很危险，对他们两个来说都是。Steve捏了一下Tony的手臂，然后坐到桌子旁边的一张椅子上，最靠近Tony的那一张，以防他不得不要去保护他，或者——只是以防万一，他就这样想着。

接着到来的是Carol和异人族；他们互相点头示意，然后看着Tony，显然不知道在发生什么。

空气中有一丝震动。Tony畏缩了一下。“嗨，Stephen。”他说。

Strange在Steve对面的椅子上实体化了。Steve浑身一紧，几乎是不由自主地在他和Tony之间打量着。Tony不会再去那里了，他不会的。

但Steve仍然感觉不自在。

“Tony，”Strange说，他看着Tony那不正常的姿态，“你有没有——”

“那不重要。”Tony说。

Strange看着像是想要争论，Steve准备好要去打断他，但紧接着，声音都安静了下来，T'Challa走了进来。

Tony点点头，张开嘴仿佛是要向他们问好——然而他完全没有说任何话。

他再次注视着他的双手，一脸茫然。

“Tony？”Steve尝试问道。

Tony摇头。“我是那么的迷茫，”他说，而且他的话语让Steve打颤，“我需要你的帮助。”

他一直在说着尤利西斯的事，从某种程度上来说，Steve之前已经听他讲过了，但从未如此的……顺从，从来没有像是他在乞求他们的赞同，从来没用过这种颤抖、不确定的声线，就这么坐在冰冷的混凝土地面上。

“我下载了一份尤利西斯大脑的副本，”Tony说，Carol喘了口气，Steve立刻就摇了摇头。这很重要，他需要知道，他们现在不能打断Tony，而且不能用 _ _道德__ 的名义。

Tony抬起手，把手甲脱掉——他的战甲立刻生成一个新的覆盖在他裸露的手掌上，再一次将他安全的裹着——被脱掉的手甲闪耀着绿光，在他们周围投影出全息图像。

“看见没？”Tony问道。

“没有。”Steve说，他当然看不懂Tony这个绿色光球是什么，而且当然——这就是为什么Tony会在这里，去嘲笑他——

Tony回道：“这是这个孩子的大脑。”

Steve就明白了，但投影还在重新组合着，它很模糊多变，然后Tony站了起来，基本上是在用他的掌心捧着尤利西斯的大脑。Steve想知道Selvig会怎么做，也许植入更多的证据？确保九头蛇永远不会被提及？

Tony仍然在说话，关于各种各样的能量，Steve全都听不懂，什么处理数据，什么尤利西斯会做和没有做的，然后，再一次，太多信息了。

“我没跟上。”Steve说，而且他不想知道自己是不是这张桌子旁唯一一个脑子转不过来的。

Tony看上去并不因被打断而困扰。“世上所有的东西都会散发出能量，所有的事物和每一个人。他把能量吸收，然后这个孩子——他把能量反馈回来——以这些幻觉的形式。”Tony摇头，“他没有看见未来，因为这不存在。他是在建立一个可能未来的算法，也许是一个很有可能发生的未来。但是，你们得听我说，这 _ _只是__ 一个算法，它是数学，是 _ _猜测__ 。”他深吸一口气，“然而这吓到我了。”Tony看了一眼众人，“你们不明白吗？这是 _ _侧写。__ ”

Steve呼出一口长气。这……既是好消息也是坏消息。Tony仍然很讨厌这个能力，而Carol会说这是他们能拥有的最好的方法。超级英雄们 _ _会__ 把自己人给解决掉的。

但侧写，基于Steve不了解的数据，那些他不知道怎么出现的数据——这很可能极度危险。

他强迫自己在Tony解释完之前先按兵不动。

Tony现在说话的声音很轻，几乎像是呢喃一般。“所以，就这样……你跟我说……你跟我说我疯了，你跟我说我错了，你告诉我，我发誓我会放弃的。如果你让我停下……我会的。因为，在这么多年之后，我终究还是接受了教训……”Tony那蓝的不可思议的眼睛现在正笔直地注视着Steve。Steve不得不吞咽了一下，他全身发烫，他也不能把视线从Tony身上移开。然后Tony开口，声音里带着一种在之前的话语里缺失了的确信：“我会 _ _听从Steve Rogers的话。__ ”

Steve笑了，然后他对Tony说了他正想要听的话。

*

那天晚上，当Steve进入他的卧室时，Tony看上去很古怪地缺乏安全感。他仍然穿着战甲，一脸茫然。

“Tony？”

“你没有——你在那里、在会议上说的话，”他没有说出 _ _光照会__ ，Steve对此很感激，“说我没有发疯，说你同意我的观点。你是认真的吗？”

“不然我为什么要那么说，Tony？”Steve好奇地问。

Tony无声地摇头。

“然后这是怎么了？”他朝Tony走去，亲吻他。Tony让他这么做了，但接着就转过了头，握住了Steve的手腕。

“我当时好害怕，”他坦言，“我怕你会生气，这——这 _ _会__ 毁掉我们的。”

Steve跪在他旁边，这样他们的视线就在同一水平了。“我的每一个字都是真心的，”他说，“我相信你。”

__我相信你会做出越来越多错误的决定。我相信你会从内部摧毁超级英雄，毕竟，你非常擅长这个，Tony，不是吗？_ _

Tony笑了，他看着终于放松了。“谢谢你，”他说，“我爱你，Steve。”

“我知道。”Steve笑道。

“所以，”Tony说，“Carol抓到的那个所谓的九头蛇技工呢？”

Steve知道那是无辜的那一个。他点头。

“X战警跟我们站在同一边。我们让夜行者把她转移走吧。”Tony的双眼在闪耀着光亮。这样的他很危险，他知道自己在做什么，他知道这 _ _会__ 真的、正式地、开始一场战争。

反正他也是要这么干。

“你带领，我服从。”Steve说。

Tony站起来。“这本该是反过来的。”他说。

“不，”Steve说，“我同意你的观点，而且我相信你。就这么做吧。”

他在Tony能做更多的反抗之前吻了上去，然后他们去把英雄们集结起来。

*

问题是，Tony不想跟他的朋友们战斗。这是他说的，也是他的感想。对Steve来说非常明显，和Carol作对像是要 _ _杀死__ 他一样。

（但那意味着跟Steve战斗也同样，一遍又一遍，而Steve不知道该怎么去理解这一信息。

一缕的不安—— _ _也许是他从未像口中所说那样那么在乎Steve——__ 然后Steve直接往星爵脸上揍了一拳。）

Tony不想跟他的朋友们战斗，但有必要的话他会的，而且他很擅长跟任何人战斗，在限制附加伤害这方面他做的很糟糕。三曲翼大楼在四处起火，如果他们在纽约的大街上开打的话，所有的事情都会落空。

Steve思考了一阵子，然后一个传送门打开了；破伤风先传送出来，然后是异人族。

Steve小心地绕着他们走，他看见黑豹再次阻碍着Tony——然后Carol在攻击他，而且是的，这正是Steve想要的，混乱，但是 _ _不包括Tony处于危险当中的情况：__ 当一缕缕的能量围绕在他身边的时候，他往前跳去把她从他身边拉开——还有Carol，和Tony，以及他们周围的每一个人。

这跟Hulk把他们杀死的幻觉不一样。

可能因为这一次，Steve看见了他自己的身体，倒在了华盛顿特区的国会大厦前的楼梯上，而蜘蛛侠站在他身边。

这只持续了一秒，他很肯定，但当这结束是，好一阵子都没人动过。

然后，Tony的宝贝复仇者们跑向了蜘蛛侠，但Steve却不能让自己动弹。

他本该——他和Tony是这么亲近，他本该知道点什么的——这意味着Miles会察觉到吗？或者这是一场意外，有其他的人攻击了他，而Mile只是于未来，在错误的时间和错误的地点出现了？

这不是Steve能冒险的事情。

在战场的另一边，Tony穿着战甲，非常、非常得平静，但Steve知道Tony的眼睛正在看着他。他强迫自己快速地点了点头，但Tony没有回应。

但当Carol试着去逮捕蜘蛛侠时，Tony立刻做出了防御的反应。

*

他们正在公众场合。Steve十分清楚自己应该做什么，所以他装装样子：他让蜘蛛侠安心下来，他说他相信他。他触碰他，只是为了困住他。他面带微笑，同时不忘表现出认真严肃。

他们全都在看着他，看见的全是完美的美国队长。

在内心，他在计算。Miles在提防着他吗？Miles有在怀疑吗？他是个危险人物吗？

现在，他看上去只是一个吓坏了的年轻人，而Carol想要逮捕他。

这对Steve的计划有好处，真的；Tony会不惜一切代价去保护某个他认为是 _ _他的__ 的人——但即便是现在，Steve忍不住去想，去用任何理由控告Miles是多么的 _ _疯狂__ 。他是个孩子，不是杀人犯。

然而，Steve不能相信他。

黑豹帮Tony说话，奇异博士把他们带离那里。

“T'Challa，当我说：‘我有点爱上你了’的时候，我觉得我是为所有人说的。”Tony的面甲打开了，他的表情仍然很紧绷，但他在微笑。

T'Challa耸肩：“你一直如此。”

Steve握手成拳。 _ _一句玩笑，__ 他觉得，而且他知道是这样，而 _ _Tony只能是他的，他不应该开那样的玩笑，他应该给他好好上一课——__ 他摇了摇头。时间、地点、和更大的担忧，他知道——还有更大的担忧。他有种自己的时间都是借来的感觉，像是一切都在从他指间流逝，像是他得更快地行动——但快速行动的结果只会是摊牌，而他暂时还不能承担得起结果。

年轻的复仇者们走开去帮助蜘蛛侠。Steve内心深处在想这很可爱，而Tony貌似跟他有同样的想法。当所有人都走开了之后，Tony朝Steve走了，很安静，很不确信。“你还好吗？”他问道，但Steve看清了问题里的真相：很明显 _ _不好__ 的人是Tony自己。

所以他先前的那些欢快的态度都是一张面具。Steve很惊讶Tony竟然有力气去那么做。

“我没事。”他说。

Tony短暂地摇了摇头，像是在打消一些不好的想法。“Steve——”

“我没事。”Steve重复道，他伸手去握住Tony于臂甲之下的手腕，“把这个脱掉。”

Tony很惊讶，但战甲在Steve的触碰之下分解了，从手肘到手指地露出了Tony的手臂。 _ _多么的易碎，__ Steve想；他所做的，是把Tony的手置于他的胸前，位于心脏之上。

“我没事，”他重复道，“我会一直如此。你才是那个不相信尤利西斯的人。”

Tony更用力地按住了Steve的胸口。“这很难去忽视，当它是……”他的声音弱了下去，“他很强大——我知道它是——然而，Steve——我已经经历过一次了。我不记得了，这是有原因的。”

“我知道，”Steve说，“而且没什么是需要记得的。”

Tony咬着嘴唇：“告诉我，你没打算去做你正在计划要做的事。”

Steve大笑，不是开玩笑的那种。有时候Tony的确太过了解他了。“有什么别的方法能证明他是错的吗？”

Tony向他的监视器瞥了一眼。

“棒极了，”Steve说，“你那么做，然后我会飞到华盛顿特区。”

Tony抬起手，扣住了Steve的肩膀：“你是不是——”

“Tony，”Steve耐心地说，“你看见了——我们都看见了。蜘蛛侠和我。我想要跟他谈谈，不是要去吓他。 _ _他__ 也想要跟我谈谈，你知道的。”

“我不会——”

“我想要跟他谈谈，”Steve重复道，“像你想要跟Bruce谈谈那样。”

Tony在他身旁愣住了。他睁大眼睛，像是不敢相信Steve刚刚说的话。他往后退了一步。

“你知道我是对的。”Steve告诉他，“如果你去了，还有谁？另一边还有谁会察觉得到？你想要另一次全面开战吗，在首府？”

Tony无言地摇头。

Steve现在知道了；他得去。他得去表明自己不是一个威胁，他得去做到，让蜘蛛侠，成为那个被任何一名公众、任何一个超级英雄都认定为危险人物的人。

而Tony——Tony就交给他自己的那些设备吧，在这样的压力之下……Tony有着要支离破碎的美好倾向。

而现在，他看着仍然心有疑虑。

“他是个孩子，”Steve说，“他是你队伍里的一个孩子，告诉我——他能够伤害到我吗？”

Tony摇头。

“看吧，”Steve说，“我回去的。你就对着电脑施展你的魔法。 _ _找出__ 点什么，一次过把事情给解决了。”

“我很害怕。”Tony呢喃道。

“你说过你会听我的。”Steve提醒他，确保他和Tony的眼神交流不会断。

Tony用力地吸了口气。

“这是应该做的事，Tony。”

Tony点头。

*

Steve找到一架他能自己驾驶的空的昆式战机。在这件事上他不想要任何的目击者——或者说，不要更多已经目击了美国队长和蜘蛛侠事件的人，像是计划好了一样站在国会大厦门前的阶梯上，就像是他很确定Miles也是这么计划的，他是多么体贴天真的孩子啊。

机舱里很安静，几乎可以说是太安静了，Steve现在并不想独自一人思考着。他知道把Tony留下是正确的选择。但是……Tony，尽管他现在被冷落、在悲痛，他还是个天才。他没有任何的原因要去猜测——但如果他去调查的话，谁知道他会找到什么。

Steve叹气。Tony不会去调查他的；如果有什么区别的话，也许他会去调查Miles，仅仅如此而已。他拒绝了尤利西斯的方法，而且他史无前例般相信着Steve。

Steve只是很担心，并且他开始不耐烦了。因为尤利西斯的威胁，他把所有的计划都暂缓了——他很急切地想要继续发展，去修复这个世界，去让Tony支持他，并且不再担心那些如果。

 _ _很快了__ ，他向自己保证，就想他最近经常做的那样。 _ _很快了__ 。

很快，他就能够把Tony拥在怀里，一个开心的Tony，一个会说着 _ _九头蛇万岁__ 向他致敬的Tony。

很快了。

*

蜘蛛侠正站在阶梯上，就像Steve所知道的。唯一的惊喜就是，警察们在退开，留下他一个人——Steve抬眼一瞥，看见了天空母舰隐形护盾的闪光。他跟神盾合作过太久了，不会被他们糊弄到的。所以Carol也猜测到他们会来，她应该不会成为一个阻碍。

蜘蛛侠开始说话。他浑身姿势紧绷，但声音却足够的镇定。“我知道你知道这个，但我认为这值得重复一遍——我不会杀你的，这不会发生的。”

“我知道，”Steve说，“但为什么你会在这里？”

蜘蛛侠侧了侧脑袋：“也许跟你来这里的原因是一样的？去证明这不会发生。”

“说的没错。”

“谢谢你相信我。”蜘蛛侠说。

Steve朝他微笑。他往前站了一步，手里拿着盾牌，不过，他们都穿着制服，而这个孩子跟Peter一样有着超能力。他看上去并没有因Steve的靠近而感到害怕，要说的话，他的姿势变得更加的松弛，更加的开放。信任。 _ _很好。__

Steve伸出手——然后一个能量盾牌闪着光亮包围了蜘蛛侠。

这样很好。仅仅数秒前没有任何的迹象。Steve实验性地推了一下，它也很坚固。

之前Tony _ _有__ 跟Sue Storm练习过。

但如果这是Tony的……

也许不是。愚蠢的期待：Steve已经用相似的盾牌练习过足够多次了。

“呃，我不知道这是怎么回事。”蜘蛛侠说，看着四周，盾牌在他周围延伸成了一个护罩。

Steve更加用力的抓着盾牌。 _ _不要变成他所想的那样__ ，不要变成Tony对抗他的状况。除此之外的任何事都行。也许这是Tony用来救他的疯狂计划，也许…… _ _任何事都行__ ，Steve祈祷着。

“Tony，”他大喊，“你是不是把我跟Carol混淆了？”

一阵很响的爆炸声，像是突破了音障。Steve转过身，但动作不够快。

“他并没有。”Carol说，她的拳头已经被发光的能量包裹着。Steve甚至都没有时间举起盾牌，就被她打晕了。

*

疼痛炸裂开来，而Steve正在下跪。红骷髅站在他面前，手里拿着一颗发光的蓝色宝石。

 _ _你是九头蛇，__ 他说，然后在Steve的脑海里，他的记忆为了配合这个谎言而重组着。

光亮接踵而来，有那么一阵子，就只剩下白茫茫一片。

 _ _Steve Rogers，__ 一个声音说——Strange，Steve想，但他不确定。 _ _做你自己。__

*

Steve缓慢地醒来。

他知道自己意识清醒，但他强迫自己 _ _不要思考__ 。他转而去检查了一下自己——他能够感受到自己的双腿和双手——但手腕上压着重物，很可能是手铐—— _ _不要思考不要思考不要思考__ 。他的理智很清晰，好几个月以来第一次有这样的感觉。 _ _不要思考。__ 他没有睁开眼睛，但他能听见心脏监视器的声响——一定是他的——还有另外一个人的呼吸。

Tony的。

有一样可以确定的事：Steve爱他。

但他…… _ _不要思考。__

别。

不要去想着听从红骷髅的命令，不要去想着杀人，绝对不要去想着背叛Tony对他的每一分信任。

可是，Tony在这里，而这意味着……Steve不能永远假装自己不省人事，他得去面对自己做过的事。他睁开眼睛。

Tony看上去糟透了。他脸色苍白，黑眼圈在他充血的眼睛下方——他显然没有怎么睡觉——而且瘦弱，但他还活着。他并没有任何可见的伤痕，只有睡眠剥夺的症状和旷日持久的压力以及疲惫。这是他的错，Steve想。

“Steve？”Tony问道，他声音里的希望刺痛了Steve。

“是的，”Steve说，“是我，正常的我。”如同一切可以再次恢复正常。

Tony吞咽。“九头蛇万岁。我是你那边的，你可以说实话。”

Steve几乎要把手铐扯开了，他转过身面对Tony。“这他妈的不好笑。”他咆哮道。

Tony看着他，对他的暴怒无动于衷。“我早该检查一下的，不是吗？”他问道，声音轻而悲伤，像是他真的觉得自己会猜测Steve是——Steve—— _ _不要思考。__ 在所有恐惧当中，Steve意识到，Tony之前从来没有怀疑过他。

“之前——我可能会把你杀了。”这是事实。他想不出是什么，还有为什么，和——他不能。这只是他知道的事实，他知道的真相。

“你会吗？”Tony问道，仍然很平静。

Steve知道他的意思。他耸耸肩，他想要哭泣，他想要击打些什么。他再也不想要使用暴力。他感觉到恶心。他不明白。

Tony，Tony是个常量，一直都是。

除了现在。

噢天啊，Steve不能接受Tony现在要离开他了——然而如果Tony从一开始就不想要他呢，如果他有胁迫Tony——他什么都不知道。他没有任何计划。

他记得很多事，他记得的大多是在计划如何消灭他全部的朋友。

他记得Carol打了他。

他很后悔她没有打得用力点。

“所以你是——我的Steve。”Tony用破碎的声音呢喃道，“我的意思是——我知道，所有的测试都是这么说的——而且心灵宝石现在在Strange手里，所以——现在一定会是你，但我很担心，还有……”Tony的声音弱了下去。

“心灵宝石？”Steve轻声问道。他再次闭起眼睛，他现在接受不了Tony在他的眼前，在他对他说了和做了这些事情之后。他强迫他去挑起一场战争，他看着Tony崩溃并沉醉于此。

他爱Tony，这部分曾是也永远都会是真的。

你不会对一个你爱的人做那些事。

不过，关于爱他又知道些什么呢？他是个怪物。

“我——可能不应该告诉你任何事，考虑到他们想要让小Jean先看看你，但是——”

但是Tony会为了Steve打破规则，而他不应该这么做，尤其是现在。

Steve摇头。“别告诉我，”他说，“拜托了。”

“你……？”Tony迟疑了。像是他们两个现在都不知道该怎么办，“好吧。”

“Tony，”Steve说，因为他可能感觉到身体上的不适，并且对自己感到厌恶，但这很重要，“我会通过所有的测试的。还有——如果他们说我没事——我们真的需要谈谈。”

Tony的声音在颤抖。“是的，的确如此。”

他在出去的时候触碰了一下Steve的手腕，动作轻柔得像是一只蝴蝶，几乎不存在。

*

那次触碰的记忆让Steve在经历噩梦和其他记忆时得以保持神志，有的记忆让他恶心，有的则让他庆幸，自己周围没有任何尖锐的物体。

 _ _你做了什么？__ 他一遍又一遍地问自己，而他知道，没有一件事是他的错，而他知道，是的， _ _是的，__ 所有事都是他的错。

*

他一直都很讨厌精神测试，但他现在很欢迎它们，他需要它们，他得知道他是他自己，知道他能够相信自己的思想——但更多的是，他的朋友能够相信他。

他们都对精神操控不陌生，但这感觉要糟得多。 _ _九头蛇。__ 他在洗澡的时候一直在擦洗着自己，然而这并没有用。

神盾局的特工说他已经没事了。

小Jean慢慢地在探入他的思想，而他不是故意的，但他一直在想着 _ _抱歉，对不起，我真的很抱歉，__ 每一次她接近他的记忆时都是。

这很痛苦并且很费力，然而这是必须的，所以他没有反抗。

他得想很多人道歉，但首要的是，他得去向Tony道歉——然后从他的生命中永远消失。这会很痛苦，但Steve知道，这是正确的事。

*

“你已经恢复了，”Sharon说，“那不是你的错。”她的眼光暗淡，她有像这样的经历。

但这 _ _的确是__ Steve的错，界限全都很模糊。他想要回家，他想要一个人呆着，可能是永远。他想要回到冰块里。

他一定要向Tony道歉。

“谢谢你。”他对Sharon说。他走出神盾局的医院。这是个惊喜，虽然这真的不应该是，他看见Tony在等着他，为他打开着车门。

当然了。

Steve一言不发地坐了进去。

“Steve。”Tony说。

“我很抱歉。”Steve说，因为他再也等不下去了。

Tony很危险地突然转了个弯，咒骂了一声。他把方向盘打直了，然后说：“Friday，你来开车。”

Steve不知道这是不是合法的，但Friday也操控着Tony的战甲，后者可能比在夜晚的纽约街道驾驶要难那么一点。

Tony转过身。“好吧，谈谈，我们需要，嗯。”他拉扯了一下头发，“我知道我们得那么做，Steve，但首先——听我说。你能做到吗？”他真诚又严肃地问道。

Steve能为他做任何事，这是他欠他的。他点头。

Tony叹气。“你记得多少？”他轻声问道。

Steve咬着下唇，同时试着不要咬出血。“所有事。”他空洞地说。

Tony点头，像是他已经料到了这个。“好吧，现在 _ _听我的。__ ”

Steve看着他：“我在听。”

“那些发生了的事没有一件是你的错。”Tony说，而Steve嗤之以鼻。

Tony叹息。“我告诉过你要 _ _听__ 我说。”他一直在看着Steve，他的蓝眼睛紧张得可怕，又很美丽。“去年，红骷髅转化了我的大脑，而我释放了一个未经测试的病毒——”

“那不是你的错！”Steve生气地打断他；那是红骷髅的错，他们都知道这一点，而且他很讨厌Tony责怪自己，还有——

“好吧，”Tony继续说下去，让Steve分心，“然后是当我第一次使用绝境，并且杀了人——”

“那个孩子黑了你的系统，Tony，你 _ _知道__ 那不是你的错！”

Tony看上去很悲伤，但还在继续。“当我杀了那个大使……”

“我们都知道那个战甲是被远程操控了， _ _Tony，__ 别再责怪自己了。”

Tony笑了，看着如玻璃般易碎。“所以现在我们已经确定共识了，”Tony说，“红骷髅持有着心灵宝石。我不知道他是从哪里找到的——不过，我们是否曾真正知晓那些超级反派们是怎么获得那些拥有过于强大的力量的东西吗？上一次， _ _红兜帽__ 意外地找到了一颗宝石。”Tony揉了揉眼睛，“我的观点，Steve？红骷髅得到了心灵宝石，而我很肯定他会更想要现实宝石，但他得到的是心灵的，而且他对你的憎恨已经积攒了 _ _很多年__ 了，所以他设计了他完美的复仇。”

Steve吸了一口气，呼出来。他被告知了很多，而且他知道Tony在这里做什么。

“所以让我们再重温一遍，”Tony说，“当红骷髅对我——做了什么，而我把绝境散布在旧金山……”

Steve _ _知道__ Tony在做什么，但他做不到保持沉默。“那不是你，”他说，“别再责怪自己了。”

Tony满意地点头：“原句奉还，翅膀脑袋。”

Steve想要哭泣：“这没那么容易，铁壳脑袋。”

“我知道，”Tony认真地说，“我真的知道，这从来都不简单，但一切从这里开始。”

在车里，他们没再说话。Tony载着他们行驶在纽约周围，没有任何清晰的目的，然后是嗒的一声。

“Tony，”Steve说，“你要把我带到那里去？”

Tony阖上双眼。“家，”他说，“如果你想要的话。”

显然Tony指的不是Steve那空荡、孤独的公寓。

Steve在能说服自己之前就同意了。

*

剩下的事，他都是从报告里得知起因、经过、结果的。

Tony在检查尤利西斯的脑电波时发现了心灵宝石的辐射，可能就是它发送的Steve死亡的幻象。他追踪着信号，直接找到了红骷髅。报告说T'Challa和Luke Cage都得拦住他才没把人给杀死。

在史蒂夫到达华盛顿的时候，他做了所有的事情，然后确保蜘蛛侠的安全，向Carol解释情况，愿上帝保佑她，这次信任她的老朋友。

Steve将永远无法弥补自己所做过的一切。

*

Steve把时间都花在健身房里，试图去耗尽自己的精力，不去想任何事，但不太管用。他在走廊遇见其他人的时候都做不到直视他们的眼睛。他很累，他很他妈的累，现在是凌晨3点，而他睡不着。他在厨房里喝水，既害怕、又希望Tony会出现。

他们的 _ _谈话__ 还没有结束，但Tony能对他说的，只有那么一句，不是吗？

“这不是你的错，”Tony走进厨房，以交谈的方式说道，“战争，我和Carol，Rhodey。”

Steve哀伤地看着他。“Bruce是我的错，”他说，然后Tony的杯子掉了。他不稳地向前走了一步，大叫了一声，然后又走开了，他在流血，而且——Steve只会让事情变得更糟糕。

 _ _呼吸__ ，他告诉自己，伸手去拿急救箱。感谢老天，这栋建筑里满是超级英雄， _ _在哪里__ 都能轻易找到绷带。

尽管最近出现的超级英雄貌似只有他和Tony。这是另一个他没有问的问题。

“能让我来吗？”他问道，指着Tony的脚。

“这教会我永远都不要赤脚走路。”Tony嘟囔着。他用一只脚跳到离他最近的椅子处，然后坐了下来。Steve在他面前跪下，看了看Tony的脚，一片玻璃仍然插在脚底，但看上去并不严重，只是很痛。

“我很抱歉。”Steve呢喃道，开始清理伤口。

Tony绷紧了，可能跟身体上的疼痛无关。“我才是那个笨拙的傻瓜。”他撒谎道，叹了口气，“Steve——你让我感到惊讶，但并不意味着那就是你的错。我知道你在试着做什么，在那方面我比你更擅长，我不会让你把我推开的。”

Steve想起了Tony受伤和酗酒的时候，他当时要走开是多么的容易。他不值得拥有Tony，一点也不。

“我强迫你——我让你和我一起睡——”

Tony浑身一颤，但他没有试着猛地推开他。“所以，”他说，“这是我们之间应有的谈话。”

Steve让自己忙于为Tony的脚找绷带。

“我很抱歉。”Tony说道，听上去痛苦而真诚，Steve愣在那里，只是在看着他。

“为了什么？”他糊涂了。

“你当时不是你自己，”Tony说，“而且你刚刚说为了什么。我亲吻了你，我——我跟你做爱了，我一直那么做，都没有意识到你根本不想要——”

“我想要。”Steve承认道，感觉像是他在从远处说话。

“我还——”Tony的声音弱了下去，“你再说一遍？”

“这个，你，那不是精神操控，Tony，”Steve说道，把绷带缠绕在Tony的脚上，让它紧得足够稳定，又足够的松，不会伤到他。

Tony注视着他。

不是说Steve不能把事情变得更糟。“我爱你，Tony。”他说，“有时候就感觉像是我一直在爱着你，这个——这个真的不关精神控制的事。我——你就是那个发光的点。但问题就是这个，不是吗？我爱你，而当——当我是九头蛇的时候——”把这说出口仍然会痛，“——我说服了自己，你可能会爱上我。我强迫你……”

Tony缓慢地摇了摇头。“Steve，你觉得像是你在强迫我做任何事吗？”

并没有。但Tony _ _并不会__ 想要这样的，不是——

Tony闭上眼睛，然后睁开，下定了决心。“Steve——我以为所有人都知道，真的。我爱你，我爱上你好多年了。当你——我是那么的开心，即使伴随着战争，我还有你。这对我来说，就是实话。”

“我利用了你。”Steve呢喃道。

“我知道。”Tony轻声说。

“我爱过你——我爱着你——但我还是利用了你，而且……”

“我不是说这很容易，”Tony说，“但我也利用过你。”

Steve闭上眼。“我不是——我已经放下那个了。”

这是一个谎言。有时候他会不断想起这个，但他现在有了全新的噩梦了。

而且他已经原谅了Tony；这比试图要远离他要简单得多。

“我们就是一团糟，”Tony说，“而这就是我从自己这里得到的。”他活动了一下他的脚，缩了一下，没有试着站起来。

Steve把这当做一个提示。“我会离开的。”他说。

Tony抓住他的手腕。“不。”

“不？”Steve问道。在他做过这么多事之后……

“你想要什么，Steve？”Tony问道，他凝视着Steve脑袋旁边的位置。“不是 _ _你觉得自己应得什么，__ 是你 _ _想要__ 什么？”

“跟你自己很擅长回答这个问题似的。”Steve猛地说道。

Tony朝他露出一个很不开心的笑容。“好吧，”他说，“就这么一次，让我们开心见诚。”

“我想要你，”Steve说了出口。发生这么多事之后，这还是最重要的：Tony，和他一起。

“我想要很多东西，”Tony说，“但Rhodey和Bruce已经死了，不会再回来。但你，Steve，你还在这里。你——你没有对我做任何事。过去的几个星期，那不是你。而我想要你，还有，Steve，我并不能拥有其他任何我想要的——除了你。你就在这里，而我想要变得自私。”

Steve再一次跪在他身旁。他几乎不能呼吸。“这不会是那么简单的。”

Tony耸耸肩。“如果我们不开始做点什么，就 _ _什么__ 都不是。”

Steve闭上眼，朝Tony伸出手。

Tony用自己的双手覆上去，握得紧紧的。

（回首往事容易，活在当下很难。）

他没有放手。


End file.
